


Mika Part One

by Manga_bird



Series: Mika [1]
Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 42,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manga_bird/pseuds/Manga_bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first Ghost Hunt story. Updated/re-worked in 2015.</p>
<p>Five members of the SPR team are called to a mansion by a young man called Fai, who is having ghost trouble with some old relatives from hundreds of years ago. The servants and maids have already been scared off by numerous attacks. What awaits them in the mansion? And will they get out in one piece?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> The character Fai within this work is based on Fai from the Reservoir Chronicles (but importantly not the same character).
> 
> Shibuya Psychic Research – Available for hire to scientifically research and subdue unexplained phenomena that occur around their clients.
> 
> President of SPR (Shibuya Psychic Research) Shibuya (aka Naru) – 17 years old. He's cool-headed, good looking and smart, but he's a super narcissist. So he has been nicknamed Naru. (Short for narcissist)
> 
> Mai Taniyama – A lively 16-year-old student, who works part time at SPR. She's enthusiastic though Naru always gives her a hard time. (She's only seen Naru smile in her dreams.) But she may secretly be in love with him.
> 
> SPR members are:
> 
> Lin – He's a man of mystery who works closely with Naru.
> 
> Masako Hara – A psychic medium. She is well known in the psychic business.
> 
> John Brown – An exorcist who speaks with a Kansai dialect.
> 
> Ayako Matsuzaki – A self-claimed Miko.
> 
> Houshou Takigawa – Formerly a monk at Mt. Koya.

Mai looked up from her paperwork and yawned. _God_ _; it's dark out…_ _How long have I been sitting here working? What! Ten thirty_ _? I'd better get home!_ She thought in a panic as she abandoned the leather chair at her desk. She grabbed her light brown chequered coat and left the reception area, which was decorated with tinsel and mistletoe, and headed to Naru's office. _I guess I should tell him I'm leaving…I'll try not to disturb him too much though; he was in such a mood earlier!_ She thought with a sigh as she approached his door, easing it open before stepping inside the plain dark room with shelves full of psychic research books, and more on supernatural phenomena. _Wow_ _; this is almost exactly the same as Sakachi-kun's room_ _! The one I saw in one of my dreams in Ryokuryou high school_ _a few months ago!_ She thought, shivering at the memory of the young student, who had committed suicide and tried to curse one of the teachers. _I'm surprised Naru's talking to me after some of the things I said to him on that case…_

As she looked over to the desk she saw him slumped over his papers, his short black hair shadowing his dark eyes; his face half hidden in the crook of his arm while the pen was still loosely gripped in his elegant fingers. Sighing she ruffled her honey coloured hair and walked towards him quietly, looking down at his innocent face in the gentle lamp light.

"You know, you look so cute when you're sleeping…Shame you're such a narcissist though." She thought aloud as she took his coat from the back of his chair and gently draped it over his shoulders to keep him from getting cold. He stirred slightly in his sleep, letting out a small sigh. Mai smiled despite herself and stroked his hair gently a couple of times before leaning down and kissing his forehead lightly. "See you tomorrow Naru." She whispered gently in his ear, feeling his warm breath on her cheek.

"Mai! What are you still doing here?" Lin asked from the doorway in a slightly startled tone. Mai turned with a surprised blush to see the tall figure in the doorway, his long black fringe draped over one eye. _That's a unique haircut…short at the back, but long at the front_ _; however…strange as it is it's actually kind of…cool._ She thought as she looked up at him, able to tell straight away that the older man was fatigued. His shoulders were slightly slumped, the top button of his shirt had been tugged loose, and his hair was slightly ruffled from constantly running his fingers through it.

"Shh! He's sleeping." She whispered as she walked quietly to the door and eased it shut. "I just went to say good night and saw him sleeping…It didn't seem right to disturb him…He works too hard." She replied with a sigh as she leaned wearily on the wooden door. Lin gave her a slight smile in response. _He's still a little edgy around me because of that camera incident…_ _Either that or he's just a natural loner._ She thought sheepishly as she looked into his dark blue eyes that reminded her so much of Naru's.

"It's very late…You shouldn't walk home on your own at this hour; anything could happen." Lin objected as Mai slowly buttoned her thick coat. _Wow, this is the longest conversation we've ever had…_ _Maybe I should try to get to know him_ _a little; then he wouldn't seem so intimidating…_ She thought as she pulled the collar down neatly and smiled up at Lin, who had a file under one arm, obviously intending to drop it off in Naru's office.

"Oh; don't worry! I'll be fine; besides this isn't the first time I've done it." She replied brightly as she began edging away. Lin laid a halting hand on her shoulder as she turned to leave, gently pulling her back towards him. She looked up as her back hit his chest, his hand still resting on her shoulder as he looked down at her. She's never realised how large his hands were until then, but judging by his height it shouldn't have surprised her.

"I can't let you do that. Naru would never forgive me if I let you go…" He added firmly as he opened the door to Naru's office and pushed her inside gently. Mai watched a little flustered as Lin walked over to Naru and leaned down beside him, putting a gentle arm across his shoulders while the other rested on his arm. She couldn't hear what he said, but a few moments later Naru sat up slowly, raising a confused hand to his shoulder, where he could feel his coat sliding down his back.

"Strange…I don't remember falling asleep." He said groggily as he sat back and rubbed his tired eyes. "Mai! You're still here?" He asked in surprise as he noticed the girl hovering in the dimly lit doorway. Mai looked around, feigning confusion, gently tapping her chest, stomach, head and thighs before looking back at Naru.

"Yes. It seems that I am still here." She replied teasingly, smiling brightly and swearing that she almost saw a flicker of amusement in Naru's eyes as he got to his feet and pulled on his coat, though his expression portrayed one of annoyance.

"Well, since you're so dim that you might get lost, I had better walk you home." He decided as he straightened his collar, watching as Mai threw a sulky scowl in his direction. Lin stood by, hiding his amusement beneath his usual indifferent expression as he watched the young couple, dropping the file he'd been clutching onto Naru's mahogany desk.

"Well, if I'm so dim that I'd get lost, then how are you going to get me home? Do you even know where I live?" She demanded as she crossed her arms, waiting to see if she had found a flaw in his chide. The older boy let out an amused breath as he buttoned his coat and looked around the office one last time to make sure everything was in its rightful place.

"Actually yes, I do know where you live…It's in your employee file, along with your telephone and account numbers, which you gave me." He replied smugly, feeling a slight satisfaction as Mai's face turned slightly red and she clicked her fingers dramatically.

"Damn! I thought I had you there. Why do you have to be so damned…smart!" She complained as she scowled thoughtfully at the floor. Naru allowed himself a very small smile as he turned towards Lin, who merely sighed and rolled his eyes, watching as Naru reached down and turned off the desk lamp. "Anyway, it's fine! I've already told Lin-san I can walk alone; no problem!" She added assuringly as she looked up at the ebony haired boy. He waved off her comment as he approached, the tall Chinese man also making his way around the large desk.

"No; I won't hear of it. You're my responsibility until you reach your front door, so if anything were to happen it would be my fault…Besides; who'd make the tea if you disappeared?" He added with a straight face as he walked towards her, ignoring her almost sulky expression. Mai backed into the hall and waited for Lin and Naru to join her. Lin closed the door as Naru pulled the van keys from his pocket and gave them to the older man. "Lin; you head on home. I'll take Mai and then walk over." The younger boy decided.

"Oh no! If it means you have to walk then please don't bother! It's a cold night…" Mai insisted as they walked out of the SPR building and down the front steps to the path outside. The streets were dark and almost deserted at that hour; the surrounding buildings were all local offices, so they generally closed by eight O'clock. There were a few cars that had been left parked along the street, but not many.

"I'm walking you…The idea of being with me for a few minutes isn't that unbearable is it?" He asked as they watched Lin head towards the large black van in the car park. Mai eyed the boy beside her as he continued to watch his guardian, making no movement to say that he knew she was staring. Since he didn't seem to notice Mai continued to stare, her eyes travelling over his pale skin and high cheekbones up to his elegantly sloped ebony eyebrows and coming to rest on his faded pink lips.

"Was that a joke, or were you just being your usual narcissistic self?" Mai asked, forgetting who she was talking to for a moment, but when she realised what she'd said she clamped a hand over her mouth. She could feel her face turning red, but as she stole a glance at Naru she thought she saw a small smile for a moment until he glanced in her direction and hid it again, replacing it with a scowl. "I'm sorry…That was uncalled for." She apologised sheepishly. _Even if it is true_ …

"It doesn't matter…" He replied quietly as they set off down the street. Mai drifted off for a moment, her eyes looking at the path beneath her feet, but not concentrating on where they were going. She couldn't think of anything to say. She rarely spent time with Naru outside of a case. She could hear his measured pace beside her, his heels clicking lightly on the path. _Why am I suddenly so nervous? It's not like I haven't been alone with Naru before…_ _Maybe it's because he's walking me home and it has nothing to do with work…_ _Oh! Shut up Mai! Stop being such a kid!_ She scolded inwardly, her cheeks flushing as she glances across at Naru's black shoes. "Mai…You're going the wrong way." Naru objected as he took her arm and tugged her round the corner of a shop.

"Sorry." She apologised as she looked up and Naru released her arm. She put her hands in her pockets and watched her breath condense on the cold winter air. As she looked over she saw Naru rubbing his bare hands together. "Here; let me help." She said as she stopped and turned to him, taking his hands in hers as she rubbed them, feeling them warm up slightly. _What am I doing?_ "Why didn't you just put them in your pockets?" She laughed sheepishly as she looked up at him, knowing that she was being quite forward for her.

"My pockets have holes in them." He replied with a shrug, looking off to the side as he allowed the shorter girl to hold his hands.

"Even so they'd still keep your hands warm." She scolded lightly, unable to catch his eye as he kept them firmly on a shop across the street. "I'll bring in a sewing kit tomorrow to fix them for you." She added with a light sigh as she released his hands, keeping a hold on one of them and, as they walked, she slid both of their hands into her left pocket.

"What are you doing?" He asked in confusion as they walked, feeling a sudden awkwardness at having his hand in Mai's pocket, but his hand also felt a lot warmer with her skin pressed against his. He would have called it nice, but that would be a little too sentimental.

"Well, you're pockets have holes in them, so I'll lend you mine until we reach my house." She replied, blushing slightly as she realised she was making a move on him. This was the most forward she had ever been with a boy before. _Easy Mai_ _; down girl_ _!_ She chided as they walked past more closed shops. As they walked she spotted a middle-aged couple walking towards them. They looked so happy together; the man clearly a businessman judging by his suit, his arm resting around the shorter woman's back as she leaned her head against his shoulder. As they passed the man looked at them and smiled.

"Ahhh; young love. Were we ever that young?" He sighed to his wife as they passed. Mai paused and looked back at the blonde man with a frown. _Love? Naru?_ She thought, her cheeks burning as she looked up at the boy beside her, who seemed unaffected by the comments, his blue eyes also watching the older couple as they continued their way.

"Oh! They make a cute couple." The brunette woman said in response as she gripped her husband's waist with her own arm. Mai felt her blush deepen and looked up at Naru, who was also looking back. _Cute couple? Yeah right!_ She thought, feeling the sudden urge to do or say something, though she didn't quite know what. She did know there was a slight awkwardness that hadn't been there a few moments ago.

"God; they thought we were together…Pretty dumb huh?" Mai joked, forcing a small laugh as they started walking again. Mai bit her lower lip as she dropped her gaze to her brown school shoes, wishing she had worn boots instead.

"Definitely…That's a really stupid thought…" Naru agreed half-heartedly as they walked. Mai sighed and looked up, unsurprised by Naru's response, though it did sting a little. _Wait, I don't recognise this place…I never walk past this shop on my way home! Where exactly is he leading me?_ She wondered as she stopped to take a better look around the unfamiliar area.

"I'm going the wrong way? You should check your own directions! This isn't the way to my house!" She laughed as she looked back towards the main street. "Actually, I don't know where we are…" She added as she looked around. "What?" She asked as Naru chuckled lightly, a rarity on any occasion. She liked it when he laughed; he looked more like the Naru from her dreams.

"This is a short cut; don't worry…I know where I'm going." He added as he pulled their hands out of her pocket and led her down the street, though he didn't let go of her hand. _A short cut? To my house? I never knew that you could get to my street from here…_ She thought as they crossed the road, barely registering the older teen was still tugging her along. Naru continued to lead her on until they reached a long alleyway between two small shops; one clothes shop and one newsagent.

"Wait! You want to go down here?" Mai asked timidly as they stopped. Naru looked down at her with a small, teasing smirk on his face as he released her hand. She sort of knew where they were now; at least she thought she did. She knew there was an alleyway like this on her street, but she hadn't walked through it.

"Mai; are you scared?" He asked in mock surprise. Mai ignored his dig and blushed slightly as she eyed the dark alleyway. It looked long from there they stood, like a black chasm with a small orange glow at the end, partially blocked by large bins and bags of rubbish from the shops on either side. In reality it was probably a lot shorter than it looked.

"Well…It's not that I'm scared; not really! It's just…You're going to laugh…" She muttered as she looked at the ground in childish embarrassment. Naru tilted his head as he looked down at the younger girl, slipping one hand into his pocket as he turned towards her.

"Scout's honour." He replied as he held up a hand with three fingers raised.

"My dad told me I wasn't allowed to walk through dark alleyways at night…" She said sheepishly, looking up as Naru chuckled. "What happened to your honour?" She snapped as she blushed and looked away. Naru gave her a superior look as he shifted his gaze to the short alleyway.

"I never said I was a Scout. Come on; it's not as if you're walking through it alone." He added as he started walking, leaving the honey haired girl hovering fearfully at the edge. _Come on! You hunt ghosts for god's sake! A few moments in a dark, unwelcoming alley isn't going to kill you…I hope_ _!_ She thought nervously as she looked into the dark passage. Pausing she looked back at the well-lit street before hurrying into the alley after Naru, but she couldn't see him anywhere. There was light at the end of the alley, but she couldn't see him. She could feel uneven cement beneath her feet as she walked warily, occasionally brushing loose paper or cardboard with her feet.

"N-Naru? Where are you?" She asked quietly as she slowly walked forward, carefully placing her feet down with each step, hoping not to trip. _This is weird…Naru's being so…normal. Usually he's a complete narcissist! He rarely even smiles, though this isn't the first time…_ _He was really kind when we fell down that well together a few months ago…_ _He even did some magic to cheer me up…I wish he'd smile more often._ She thought as she walked, trying to keep her mind away from the dark thoughts at the back of her mind, but as she approached the half-way-point in the alley these thoughts crept forward along with a surge of panic. W _here's Naru? He should have answered by now! He's okay right? What could have happened to him? There's no one else here…is there?_ She thought fearfully as she clutched the collar of her coat tightly. "Naru? Naru! Are you alright? Naru? Kazuya Shibuya! Answer me right now!" She shouted, feeling her heart beating quickly in her chest, the alley seeming to close in on her and deaden the sound as she stepped slowly towards the exit of the alley, but as she stepped forward she felt a hand on her shoulder from behind. Mai jerked away and gasped, turning to see Naru.

"Hey; you must have been scared…You used my real name." Naru observed as he nonchalantly stepped out of the alley beside her. Mai felt about ten years drop from her lifespan as she raised a hand to her chest. Her heart was still pounding from the shock of Naru's hand on her shoulder.

"What the hell were you doing? You scared me half to death! I called for you; why didn't you answer? I was worried!" She shouted as she slapped his arm, feeling her pounding heart gradually slowing down. Naru rubbed his arm where he had been hit with a slight grimace as Mai glared up at him with pink cheeks, her lips pressed together into a pout.

"Sorry! I had to stop and tie my shoe. I was only crouching by the wall; I didn't think you'd be so scared." He added apologetically as Mai huffed and turned away, apparently not recognising where they were straight away. "This way." Naru directed as he turned left and crossed the road with Mai close behind. As she looked around she still didn't recognise anything, though they were now walking past rows of houses rather than shops. "Are you giving me the silent treatment now?" The older boy asked as they walked.

"Oh; no…I was just…thinking I guess." She replied sheepishly as she put her hands in her pockets. "What do you want to talk about? You've said before that you don't have time to talk about anything that isn't work related, but…we're not at work now…" She asked as she looked up at the man beside her, not wanting to let an uncomfortable silence build between them again, especially now that Naru had pointed out how quiet she was being.

"Hm; you have a sharp memory…How about your family?" He asked as he looked down at her, noting the slight pause she gave before she continued. They honey haired girl gave a somewhat forced smile as she shrugged lightly.

"Well, my mum died a few years ago, so I live with my dad, but I don't really see him much. He's gone by six and doesn't get home until really late, so I'm usually in bed…I don't even think he'd notice if I didn't come home…He's so busy; I never even see him at weekends! He's always working! You know…you remind me of him a lot…" She replied as she stole a glance at the stoic figure beside her.

"How so?" He asked. _Oh_ _!_ _As if you had to ask!_

"Well, you're always working so hard! You never take any time to just…be yourself and do what you want to do…Are you following me?" She asked sheepishly as she glanced in his direction. Naru closed his eyes and smiled slightly, though he didn't allow Mai to see it. The older boy eased his head back to look at the black clouded sky, not that they'd be able to see any stars anyway this far into the city.

"Yes, but working is what I want to do; it's who I am. That's why I work so hard…If I had children maybe I'd be different…I'd have to take care of them, but since I don't, and have no intention of having any in the near future, it's okay for me to work all these hours." He replied simply, but Mai shook her head and tugged on his sleeve, not looking up at him. Feeling her tug the older boy paused and looked down at her, seeing how serious she was being by the look on her face.

"No. It's not alright…I worry about you sometimes, and it's not just me. Lin-san worries too, and so do all the others, though they don't see you working as much as we do…You should relax sometimes! Come and talk to us for a while! You don't have to work all the time, and if you have too much to do then let me help! It's what you employ me for after all." She argued, giving him a small smile as they turned a corner. Naru felt a slight heat rise to his cheeks at her heartfelt plea, his blue eyes suddenly becoming very interested in the houses across the street.

"You worry too much." He replied stubbornly. _Someone has to._ Mai thought with a sigh as she looked around, recognising the familiar semi-detached houses of her street. "There's your house." He added as he stopped before Mai could get her bearings. She looked at the dark house; no sign of life visible on either side.

"Oh; I never knew that short cut…Thank you." She said as she looked the deserted driveway, only slightly surprised. _He's not home yet._ She thought as she shifted her gaze to the door, knowing it was going to be dark and lonely inside. "Um…I don't suppose you'd like to come in for a coffee would you? It's pretty cold out here…" She said as she turned back to him.

"I really should get back…Lin will be wondering where I am." He added. Mai nodded and looked back at the dark windows, suddenly feeling a foreboding shiver. _Mai! What are you thinking? It's just your house!_ She scolded, though she supposed it couldn't be helped with her job. She was about to say goodnight when there was a loud rumble from above. Mai looked up and felt a raindrop hit her face, shortly followed by another.

"Come on; you can call Lin-san from my house. I've been experimenting with my cappuccino machine for a while now. Dad bought it for me last Christmas." Mai said as she tugged Naru quickly across the road, leaving him no room to object as she dragged him up the red brick driveway to the front door. Mai shivered as she opened her coat and reached into her breast pocket, taking the key out and slotting it into the lock. "Come on in." She invited brightly as she turned the hallway light on and looked up the stairs before walking down the hall to the kitchen. The fear she had felt melted away as she took in the familiar surroundings of her home, knowing that Naru was just down the hall.

"Mai? Do you have a younger sister?" Naru asked as he entered the kitchen wearing a black turtleneck jumper, trousers and socks. He'd obviously figured out where to leave his shoes and coat. Mai went to the cappuccino machine and took the glass coffee pot to the sink to fill it with water, listening as the rain pounded heavily on the kitchen window. _Wow_ _!_ _We made it just in time._

"No; the pictures are all me. I'm an only child." She replied sheepishly as she turned the tap on, secretly lamenting the fact that her father still insisted on keeping up her old photos. "How about you? You never speak about your family…Is Lin-san related to you in some way? You have a strong resemblance." She asked as she turned the machine on and turned away from it. It was mainly their deep blue eyes that made her think that; aside from that she supposed they didn't really have that much in common. Lin was much taller and more mature, though they were both fairly pale, and Naru did have a few years left before he'd officially stop growing.

"Perhaps." The older teen replied enigmatically.

"Do you like being a man of mystery that much?" She asked jokingly as she walked back down the hall and turned right, into the living room. Inside was a television on a wooden stand by the window. There was a small coffee table by the wall, and two white leather armchairs stood off to either side with a sofa between. In the corner, between one of the chairs and sofa, was a medium sized Christmas tree, which Mai had taken down from the loft a few weeks ago, knowing that her father wouldn't have time to do it. _I wonder if he'll be home this year? Last year he had to work…_ _Wait a minute! What if I have to work?_ She thought as she looked over her shoulder at Naru. _Then again, there could be worse fates_ _; besides if dad is working then at least I won't be alone like I was last year_. Mai hopped onto one of the chairs and leaned on one of the arms with one leg tucked beneath her thigh while the other rested on the opposite arm of the chair facing Naru, who stood somewhat awkwardly in the doorway. "Go ahead and lounge. Sofa, chair; it's your choice." She invited as she laid back with a sigh.

"Mai? You really shouldn't sit like that while wearing a skirt." Naru advised awkwardly, turning his face away as he sat on the sofa with a straight back and crossed one leg over the other, averting his eyes from Mai's creamy thighs, the angle of her legs leaving her underwear on full display.

"Oh! Sorry…You don't have to be so rigid you know…I said you can lounge. Why don't you lie back? You'd be more comfortable." She added as she swung her legs to the floor and stood up, going into the hall and coming back with a wireless phone. "Here; give Lin-san a call." She added as she handed the small red phone to him. As he made the call Mai walked back to the kitchen and poured out two cups of coffee. She got a tray and put the two large cups on it along with a bowl of small marshmallows, a small pot of cocoa powder and a plate of homemade cookies. "Hey; I wasn't sure if you wanted anything to eat. Here; help yourself." She insisted as she put the tray on the wooden coffee table and picked up one of the cups. Naru walked over and lifted the other cup, adding a few marshmallows and a sprinkling of powder. Mai sat on the floor by the table and crossed her legs, happily munching a chocolate chip cookie.

"These are good…Did you make them?" Naru asked politely as he walked back to the sofa with a biscuit and sat on the left cushion, leaning one elbow on the arm.

"Yeah; I made them yesterday at school…I usually leave some out for my dad, but he never eats them." She replied as she stretched her legs out, her feet disappearing beneath the low table. "I'll put some in a bag for you and Lin-san before you go." She added as she took another bite.

"Thank you…" He replied in his usual monotone. Mai waited a few moments sipping her coffee, glancing at Naru every so often. _He looks a little awkward…_ _Come to think of it, this is the most time I've ever spent with him outside of work where he doesn't have a book or something in his hand…Maybe he's…nervous? No_ _; he's too much of a narcissist for that! If in doubt he'd probably_ _just talk about himself! But…if that's the case…_ She thought as she looked at him. _He has such wonderful eyes!_ She added as she looked at the dark blue orbs, which stared far off at the coffee cup. She could pick out three or four different shades of blue flecked in his deep irises that seemed almost ethereal at times.

"Naru…Are you okay? You seem preoccupied or something." She said finally as she tore her gaze from his eyes, noticing the heavy silence that was now sitting between them.

"Well, I wouldn't say preoccupied…I'm just not used to this…To be honest the only person I really talk to out of work is Lin, and even then we're usually talking about work." He replied with a hint of awkwardness. Mai thought for a moment and then smiled teasingly.

"What about Masako? She said you go out together all the time!" Mai replied, not really surprised by Naru's response. Now that she thought about it, she had never heard him talking to anyone about anything non-work related, aside from the time he'd been trying to cheer her up in the well.

"Masako-san is…insistent. I don't socialize with her if I can help it. She's helpful while she's working with us, but she's awfully…" He trailed off with a twitch of his brow.

"Clingy?" Mai offered tentatively.

"Yes; she does like to hold onto me, but unfortunately there's not a lot I can do about that." He replied, cutting off as he realised he'd said more than he wanted.

"And why is that?" Mai pried gently.

"I'm tired of this conversation…" Naru decided evasively.

"Alright; then I'll teach you how to relax and socialize. Firstly, I told you to lounge. Lie back on the sofa…Go on." She ordered, placing her empty cup on the table. Naru put his cup on the floor by his feet and sat back while leaning his chin on his hand, but he didn't lie down. "Oh, come on! There are three cushions on that sofa! Just lie down!" She ordered but he still didn't move, so Mai got up and grabbed his feet, pulling his surprised body round until his head was resting on one arm and his feet were on the other arm. She crossed his legs and then sat on the floor beside him. "Comfortable?" She asked. Naru paused a moment with a shell-shocked expression, feeling some of the strain leave his back as he laid there awkwardly.

"Yes." He replied eventually, though he was still somewhat self-conscious. _I can't believe he runs his own company, but he's never sprawled across a sofa before!_ She thought in disbelief as she turned towards him and crossed her legs, her skirt rising up her thighs once again at the action.

"Now we'll talk; you choose! Any subject at all." She insisted as she looked up at him, watching him raise one arm behind his head while the other rested across his stomach, fiddling with a button on his shirt.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked finally, smirking as he looked down at her red face.

"Okay, certain subjects are just off limits!" She replied in a flustered tone as she waved her arms. _He asked that on purpose! He knows I don't have a boyfriend! Does he think I'd be working with him in all my spare time if I had a boyfriend? Oh my god! What if he's guessed the truth and he's just asking that question to tease me?_ She thought in a panic, looking away as her face turned even redder.

"I take it that's a no. Me neither. I don't think I'd get on with anyone well enough to go out with them." He added dismissively, Mai feeling her stomach drop slightly at his response, though it was true. She couldn't imagine many girls getting on with him well enough; she even doubted Masako would really be happy in a relationship with Naru really. "What's your excuse?" He asked tiredly, his eyelids dropping slightly as the comfort of the sofa slowly pulled him in.

"Well; I just haven't been asked…There is someone I like, but he's kind of…out of my league I guess." She replied. Naru sighed tiredly as his eyes closed. She almost thought he was asleep until he spoke.

"That surprises me…You have a bright personality; even if you do do dumb things sometimes…I don't think that anyone's out of your league if you believe in yourself…" He replied, his voice trailing off as he fell asleep. Mai pushed herself onto her knees and crawled closer to him. His eyes were closed, emphasising his long eyelashes. His face was peaceful and without a care; the thoughtful frown he usually wore had slipped away. Mai smiled and brushed his fringe out of his eyes gently, glancing down briefly to his lips. _Oh no you don't Mai!_ She thought firmly as she got to her feet, picking up Naru's cup on her way. She took the empty cups to the kitchen, grabbing Naru's coat on the way back and throwing it over his sleeping form before lifting the phone and redialling his house. Lin sounded tired as he answered the phone, but was grateful for Mai's call.

"He's asleep. I think it would be best to leave him where he is…He's not doing any harm, and besides it's still raining out there." She excused, looking down at Naru as she turned off the living room light. Lin stayed on the phone long enough to agree with her before he hung up and went to bed. Mai wrote a quick note for her dad to explain Naru's presence, sticking it on the closed living room door before going up to bed herself.


	2. Chapter Two

Mai stirred as the sunlight streamed in through her window. She pushed herself up on her elbow groggily and looked at the small white clock on her dressing table beside the bed. _Eight O'clock? Wow_ _; it's early…almost two hours before I have to be at work!_ She thought as she pulled the covers back and got out of bed. She looked down at the light pink shorts and T-shirt that she wore in bed, pulling the creases out of the T-shirt as she opened the door and made her way to the bathroom, but once she was there she heard the water running.

"H-hello? Who's there?" She asked nervously, knowing it wouldn't be her father at this time of day. She knocked on the door, jumping back almost immediately as it was pulled open a moment later and Naru walked out wearing only his trousers and a white towel draped over his shoulders. Mai all but fell back into the wall in surprise as she was confronted with Naru's bare chest.

"What's the matter? Did you forget I was here?" He asked as he looked down at her relieved yet uncomfortable expression. She didn't answer as she looked at his well-built yet subtly toned chest. _Stop it Mai!_ She scolded as she looked at the floor, glancing up at Naru as he brushed by. "I'll make some breakfast before we leave. What do you want?" He asked as he brushed his damp fringe out of is eyes.

"Uh-I'm fine." She replied quickly; glad that he couldn't see her face, which was now a pale shade of pink.

"You have to eat something! Even I don't skip breakfast." He added as he looked over his shoulder expectantly. Put on the spot, and now confronted with his exotic blue eyes, Mai stammered in a flustered manner.

"I'll just have whatever you're having then…I should take a shower." She added quickly, not turning to look at him as she dove into the bathroom and closed the door, sighing in relief as she leaned back against the cool wood. "God Mai; grow up! He's just a narcissist!" She scolded quietly. _A good-looking, single narcissist…_ _No! Don't think_ _like that!_ She thought frantically as she turned the shower on, putting her hand under the nozzle and feeling cold water pouring out. _He takes cold showers too? That's right! He must! There's no condensation or steam in here, and the room's not hot and stuffy! Hey_ _; this ghost hunting is making me a little sharper…_ _Before I met Naru I would never have noticed anything like that._ She thought with a hint of pride as she pulled her clothes off and stepped under the spray, shuddering as the cold water ran down her skin, giving her goose bumps and hardening her nipples. Mai blushed as she thought of Naru's chest, the smooth pale skin with the faint outline of his muscles, and as she ran the soap over her body she thought about Naru, knowing that the soap had travelled a similar path on his body. She washed her hair quickly and then stood under the spray, enjoying the feeling of the cool water running over her skin.

"Mai? Are you alright in there? Mai?" Naru called from outside the door. She opened the plastic shower door and listened as Naru tried the door and knocked on it, calling to her again with a slightly worried tone to his voice.

"I'll be right out!" She replied quickly as she turned the water off and wrapped a large white towel around her body. She opened the door, coming face to face with a now fully dressed Naru. Mai was almost disappointed as she eyed his covered chest, the black turtleneck even covering half of his pale throat. "What is it?" She asked, blushing as she looked up at him and found him looking at her in an uncomfortable shocked manner.

"I thought something might be wrong…You've been in there for almost half an hour…Breakfast is ready; you should hurry up before it gets cold." He added as he turned and walked back down the hall. _Oh my god! What was I thinking? I'm only wearing a towel! What if it had slipped?_ She thought frantically as she blushed, pulling fresh clothes from her drawers as she entered her bedroom.

When she was dressed, deciding on a short pleated khaki skirt and a matching sleeveless shirt with a long sleeved white top beneath it, she used her hair drier to dry off her hair and quickly brushed it through with a brush before running down stairs, where she could smell eggs and bacon.

"Wow! You cook." She observed as she sat down opposite him. Naru looked up from the paper briefly, his empty plate already lying to one side. "So…How did you sleep?" She asked as she started eating, trying to tear her eyes away from the handsome young man sitting opposite her, his attention seemingly fixed on the article he was reading.

"Fine. I woke up when your father came in…He was nice, though a little surprised to find me…Why didn't you wake me up?" He asked almost accusingly as he eyed her over the top of the paper. Mai paused in her eating for a moment, lowering the fork to answer.

"You fell asleep! I wasn't going to wake you up so that you could go out in the pouring rain and catch a cold. Don't worry; I called Lin-san so that he wouldn't worry." She added as she turned her attention back to her plate. "So, do you want to walk me back to work? I'd hate to get lost on the way." She added as she looked up at him, his eyes looking at the paper intently once more. _Wow_ _; his eyes are so deep and intense, and those long eyelashes just make them look even deeper!_ She thought as she pushed her plate away.

"Yes…I received an interesting call from Lin earlier. Apparently there was a note from a mansion about a case. The owner wants to come over this afternoon to talk about it." Naru said as he lowered the paper and leaned his chin on one hand, a new glean in his eyes as he looked across at the girl opposite. The paper was completely forgotten as he waiting for Mai to ask any questions about the new case, though he didn't know a lot himself yet. Mai smiled, stifling a giggle as she stood up and walked to the sink with the plates. "What?" Naru asked as he got up and joined her.

"I-I just noticed something about you, that's all." She said, still smiling as she turned the water on and added washing up liquid, holding one hand under the hot tap as the water warmed up.

"What?" Naru repeated with a slight frown, his arms folded across his chest as he looked down at her almost accusingly.

"Well…I only just realised how much you love your job…I think I understand what you said yesterday…Your job really is your life. The only time I ever see you get excited is when a really good case comes along…I guess this one's going to be a little more difficult huh?" She asked as Naru grabbed a tea towel and waited for Mai to clean the plates. He seemed much livelier as they got onto his favoured topic of conversation, that excited spark still in his eye as he eyes the younger girl beside him.

"It's not the case! It's the mystery; maybe even the danger. That's what makes my job worthwhile." He corrected with a hint of excitement. Mai just smiled and watched as Naru dried the last plate and put it in the cupboard as she opened a large biscuit tin and put sixteen cookies in a bag. "What?" He asked as she glanced at him again as she put the lid back on the tin.

"The phrase 'kid in a candy store' springs to mind for some reason." She said as she handed Naru the bag and walked to the hall where she took her coat from the stand by the door. She went into the living room and opened a small cabinet in the corner, taking out a small sewing kit as Naru entered the hall. Mai put the kit in her pocket and pulled her coat on, turning to watch as Naru buttoned his coat and slipped his shoes on. _Wait, slipped his shoes on?_

"Wait a minute! Yesterday you said you had to stop to tie your laces! You jerk! You lying little! Why the hell did you scare me like that?" She demanded as she slipped into her long black fur lined boots and opened the door, waiting outside for Naru with her arms folded. _Wow_ _; it's a little warmer today…_ _Odd considering it's almost Christmas. I can't believe it! Only a week to go!_ She thought with a hint of excitement as she looked up at the sunny blue sky.

"I did say I'd get you back for that spoon incident." He replied smugly as he watched her fuming.

"I think you more than got me back last month when you let me believe that you and Lin-san were going to kill all those students! And don't even say it! I know we agreed to drop it and never mention it again, but you just; argh!" She snapped in response, getting a smirk from Naru as she stomped her way to the end of the driveway and waited almost grudgingly for the older boy to join her.

"Well, at least your memory and senses have improved. We can work on your manners another time." He taunted as he slipped his hands into his pockets and paused beside her, enjoying the red of her puffed cheeks as she turned towards him with her hands on her hips.

"My manners? You jerk!" She growled, biting her tongue from going further. _You self-loving, smug, ignorant narcissist!_ She ranted inwardly, deciding to change the subject before they got into a real argument. "Did Lin-san tell you anything else about the case?" She asked as they slowly set off down the street, which was fairly deserted for the time of day.

"Well; the mansion is privately owned by an eighteen year old. He lost his family two years ago and has been living alone ever since…I don't know what's going on exactly…Hopefully we'll understand more later on today." He replied as they crossed the street, Mai subconsciously leading the way along her usual route this time. At her side, the older teen took in the unfamiliar path so as to remember it for later.

"Is it possible that a ghost has been there all this time and he just hasn't realised it?" Mai asked as they walked the familiar path back towards the office, the streets dry except for a few puddles, which were quickly drying up in the heat. She was almost beginning to regret wearing her fur lined boots and thick winter coat. _What's up with this weather?_

"It is possible if the ghost hasn't felt the need to act…but why would it suddenly start now?" He wondered aloud, watching the ground pass beneath his feet. Mai looked at Naru's thoughtful face, seeing him lost deep in thought as he tried to put the pieces to his latest puzzle together, though a lot of those pieces were blank at the moment and she knew he wouldn't get far.

"When you say 'it hasn't felt the need to act' what do you mean? Why would a ghost suddenly 'need' to act…If it is a ghost…" She added thoughtfully as they crossed the road and turned into the alley, which didn't seem as foreboding during the day. She almost kicked herself as she realised Naru had subconsciously managed to pull her into his reverie.

"There are many reasons…It may have been sealed away and accidentally let loose, or it was waiting for something specific to happen, or maybe it is trying to protect its home…We won't know until we find out more about this case." Naru replied as they continued their way forward.

 

* * *

 

In the office they found Lin already packing ready to leave for the mansion, various boxes lying around the room both opened and unopened. The cameras were all sealed, as they were after each case, and the leads and cables were also boxed and ready to go. It seemed the older man was part way through packing videotapes and hard drives for recorded material.

"What's going on?" Naru asked as he paused in the open doorway. Lin, who held a large box containing one of the video cameras, stopped and lowered the box to the floor with a small groan. Mai had handled one of those cameras and wasn't surprised by his reaction; they were heavy.

"Tanaki-san called from the mansion and asked if we could come straight over…He said he is unable to leave the mansion at this time. I thought you would want me to be ready when you arrived." He replied swiftly as Mai entered the room and looked around. Lin had already gathered everything they needed; it just had to be sealed and moved to the van.

"I'll carry the mics." She offered as she picked up a large microphone head, knowing her young boss would want to leave as soon as possible. Naru entered and lifted three microphone stands before they walked down to the van, where Monk-san was waiting in the back, taking the boxes and stacking them securely.

"Monk-san! What are you doing here?" Mai asked in surprised delight as he took the microphone from her and put it inside the van, fastening it to the wall with a Velcro strap. He gave her a wolfish grin as he turned back to her and crouched to her level.

"I got a call from Lin-san about half an hour ago; sounded like you might need a hand. John's on his way too." He added as Lin joined him in the back of the van and put his box down. Mai looked up at the older man, who stood to lean on the side of the van with his arms folded. His long sandy blonde hair was kept in a low ponytail, except for his fringe, which hung loosely over his eyes in places and some longer strands were hooked over his ears.

"Unfortunately Hara-san is out of town at the moment; I was unable to reach her, and Matsuzaki-san is also missing." Lin added as Naru passed the stands up to him, the older man safely stowing them next to the microphones with more Velcro straps. With straps pinning things to the wall it left a lot more floor space for the monitors and cameras.

"Hopefully the five of us will be enough then." Naru stated dismissively, though he was quietly disappointed that they wouldn't have Masako's skills to hand.

"Lin-san? What do you mean missing?" Mai asked worriedly as Lin knelt down to rearrange the boxes along the wall of the van. He looked over at Mai reassuringly, pausing with his hands on the edge of a box.

"She wasn't home and didn't answer her mobile, but don't worry; she probably had an unscheduled exorcism. It happens from time to time." He replied as Monk-san hopped lightly to the ground and patted Mai's head. The Chinese man was quietly grateful; he wasn't generally the reassuring type.

"You worry too much little girl. Ayako's a grown woman; she can take care of herself." He teased as Mai glared up at him, receiving a light-hearted smile in return. It didn't take long for them to gather the rest of the gear, Mai and Naru remaining in the van to arrange boxes and stands while Monk-san and Lin did the heavy lifting.

"Alright! I'll drive Lin-san over in my car okay?" The monk added as he looked over at Lin and Naru, both of whom looked at him in surprise. "John said he'd meet us there. Come on; let's go." He prompted as he walked toward his small white car and opened the door. Lin and Naru gave each other a confused glance before Lin went to join Monk-san.

"What was that about?" Mai wondered aloud as she watched Lin climb into the passenger seat of Monk-san's car.

"I have no idea." Naru replied, "Come on. I guess you'll be riding up front with me." He added as he opened the driver's door and climbed in. Mai hopped in on the passenger side and buckled her seat belt, leaving the seat beside her empty.

"Why did he do that? This van can seat three in the front…I guess he didn't feel like driving alone…" Mai added as Naru pulled off the curb to follow the white car ahead of them, his blue eyes sweeping the road ahead and glancing into the rear-view mirror occasionally.

"Or he needs someone to do map reading." Naru supplied, thinking that the most likely.

"I guess so, but why Lin-san? I could have done that, or even you…It's odd; he hardly ever talks to Lin-san…in fact neither do I…Wow; I feel kind of guilty for not getting to know him better…" Mai replied as she leaned her chin on her hand, her elbow leaning on the door as she looked out of the window. _I know I find him intimidating at times, but I'm sure Lin-san is really a wonderful person; I should make more of an effort really…_

"Don't bother…Lin's not the sociable type." Naru replied shortly as he caught Mai's troubled expression.

"Neither are you." She retorted under her breath.

"Hm?" Naru hummed, catching her mumble, but not hearing the words.

"Nothing." She replied quickly, getting a suspicious sidelong glance from Naru.

 

* * *

 

"Was there something you wanted?" Lin asked almost hesitantly as Monk-san drove in silence, listening to the rock music coming from the speakers. The Chinese man had expected to be bombarded with questions the moment the door closed, but he found it far stranger that the bassist had said nothing since they set off.

"What?" The Monk replied questioningly, turning the blaring music down so that he could hear Lin over it. He could feel the Chinese man's eyes on him as he returned his own hazel gaze to the road ahead.

"Was the something you wanted from me? You asked me to ride with you, so I thought there might be a reason..." Lin prompted as he looked over at Monk-san, who remained focused on driving as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Not really…I just thought I'd give the little girl some time alone with Naru-chan." He replied smugly, glancing over at Lin's confused expression. "Oh; come on! You must have noticed! She's got a major thing for him!" He added in exasperation, wondering how anyone who entered the office could possibly miss it. She mooned over him every day.

"I can't say I noticed…Most of the time they don't seem to get on at all." Lin replied, though if he thought about it he supposed that the honey haired girl did show a certain level of affection for his charge. She would smile sometimes after an argument with Naru, and she always served Naru's tea regularly without prompting.

"That's not entirely true. Sure, they have their ups and downs; who doesn't! I know they care about each other; it's obvious! For example, when we went to Yuasa High School and Mai sensed that those spirits were after Naru, I know she hid it well, but she didn't get a wink of sleep because she was so busy worrying, and after that when she fell down that well, don't you think it just a little coincidental that Naru-chan just 'happened' to be passing by at that particular moment? And then there was the incident at Ryokuryou High School when he used his body to shield Mai from the ceiling that collapsed, and when she got caught in the gas in the biology lab well, I don't think I've ever seen him so agitated; then of course they had that huge argument over the curse reversing and Mai tried to exorcise some of the ghosts by herself so that the curse wouldn't need to be reversed. She did that to save the students, yes, but at the same time I know she did it so that Naru wouldn't have to carry the guilt around when it was done, even though at the time she hated him for what he was doing and even now she'd never admit that she was doing it for him. They make it so obvious to everyone except each other." Monk-san replied with a dejected sigh, the Chinese man slowly nodding as he realised that Monk-san was right. He'd never really focused on those events but when you lined them up like that it did seem they had a certain connection.

"Now that you mention it, I saw Mai in Naru's office last night. She was leaning beside him while he was sleeping…I didn't think anything of it at the time, but someone draped his coat over his shoulders and I'm sure she kissed him before she got up; she was very close to his face." Lin replied thoughtfully as he looked up at the grey ceiling of the car.

"Wow! That's very daring I have to say. If Naru had woken up he would have been either furious or…well, I guess he'd be embarrassed." Monk-san replied. "That's a strange image…Naru, embarrassed." He added thoughtfully, unable to picture it as he chuckled and continued driving.

 

* * *

 

"Do you think this will be an overnight job?" Mai asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had grown between them as it often had since their argument over the curse reversal on their last case.

"Perhaps. It depends what we find when we get there." Naru replied absently as he looked at the road signs, careful not to lose sight of the white car ahead of them. They weren't that far from the mansion now.

"Hmm…" Mai moaned edgily as a shiver ran through her.

"What is it?" Naru asked in concern, knowing that wasn't normal Mai behaviour.

"I-I'm not sure…I just felt really uneasy for a moment…I'm not sure why…I have a bad feeing…and it's coming from that place…It's creepy." She replied as she pointed at a huge white building, mostly obscured by trees. Naru watched as the white car pulled up to the gates. Monk-san got out of the car and went to the speaker. After talking for a few minutes with someone in the mansion the gates slid open, allowing both the white car and black van to get through before they closed. Mai shivered as they drove through the well-kept grounds, which were full of leafless trees, bushes and plain earthy areas where plants would grow in the summer. The long twisting driveway eventually stopped and evened out into a large parking area in front of the huge double doors that led into the mansion. Waiting outside on the top step was the most handsome young man Mai had ever laid eyes on. _Except for Naru of course!_

"Tanaki-san?" Naru inquired as he climbed out of the van and walked up the steps to the young man, who looked no older than eighteen. The young man gave a warm smile as he made a small bow to Naru.

"Please, call me Fai-san." He replied in a gentle stately tone. Mai appeared at Naru's side and looked at the man more closely. He was tall; almost Lin's height; and his hair was quite short with bangs that shadowed his crystal blue eyes. She had the urge to touch the light blonde locks to see how soft they were, but she stayed where she was as his eyes turned to her and brightened considerably. "And you, young lady, may call me Fai." He added charmingly as he took her hand and kissed the knuckles lightly. At the light kiss Mai felt her knees shake and blushed furiously as he straightened up. "And what is your name? It must be something to match your beauty." He added flirtaciously.

"Mai." She stammered quickly, feeling the urge to step closer to him. _What's going on here? I like Naru! Not this handsome, young, charming man…_ _Why am I resisting again?_ She wondered as she looked at the handsome face that smiled at her so sweetly. He was like a prince from a fairy-tale. He was even dressed in crisp white suit with a pale blue shirt that matched his crystal eyes.

"I knew it had to be beautiful." He purred as he returned his attention to Naru, who seemed restless suddenly. Mai felt a hand on her head and knew that Monk-san was behind her. She felt his sandy bangs tickle her ear as he leaned down.

"Looks like you've made a friend." He muttered teasingly, making her blush as she remembered the feel of those lips on her hand. In the meantime it seems that Naru had made the necessary introductions and they had moved towards business.

"Please; let me show you around, and then we can talk about my problem over some tea in the living room." Fai said invitingly as he walked up the steps. The hall was huge, with a red carpet running from the door across the echoing hall to the grand staircase, which was decorated with red and gold tinsel. Fai led them across the white marble floor and into a huge dining room with three long tables, the centre one larger than the other two, and above them there were paper chains and tinsel hooked along the chandeliers. "This is the dining room. It seats over one hundred people and also doubles as a ballroom. Oh! It's almost Christmas; I do hope you'll be attending the ball. It's on Saturday; Christmas Eve." He said charmingly as he turned round, looking at Mai closely. "I especially hope you will come Mai; I'd like a dance with you." He added as he stood at her side, so close that Mai could feel the heat of his body through her shirt.

"Oh…I'll be there, but I've never danced so it's probably not a good idea." She replied nervously, unsure whether she wanted to step away from his closeness or not.

"Nonsense! You'll be a natural." He said dismissively as he walked forward and led them through the large kitchen and up a hidden staircase. "This mansion has many servant entrances such as these. They were built in to make it quicker to deliver food from the kitchen to the upper floors." He explained as they came out on the second floor. Looking down Mai could see another floor below them and below that was the ground floor with the grand staircase. On the long wall were numerous paintings, and against the wall were old suits of armour and a few white busts on marble pedestals. Mai stopped and looked at one of the landscape paintings, recognising the mansion in the background, but none of the trees were there at all.

"Mai; keep up." Naru called from further up the hall, where the group had paused. Mai drew back from the painting and looked across to see them all waiting for her; all but Fai, who was walking back to her. He gave her a warm look as he approached.

"Oh! It's quite alright; there's no rush. Please take your time." He insisted as he stood at her side, an arm across her back with his hand resting on her hip. She blushed as she felt his fingers massage her skin through her clothing, taken aback by his forward nature.

"This is the mansion isn't it?" She asked, trying her best to ignore the hand on her waist, though she didn't shrug it off. At her question Fai joined her, and leaned a little closer to the painting, enjoying the faded stroked of the brush that littered the canvas.

"Why yes; that was painted many years ago when my great-great-great…well, I've lost count, but you catch my drift; it was quite a while ago. In fact there's a picture of him and his wife at the top of the grand staircase. It's something I think you'll find particularly…interesting. Please, come with me." He said invitingly as he took her arm and gently linked it with his, his hand resting on hers as she held his arm nervously. He led Mai around the walkway to one of two sets of stairs, which led to the first floor and he continued to lead her round until they reached the top of the grand staircase. Leading her down a few steps he paused before he turned her around, and what she saw almost made her legs give way.

"Mai? What's wrong? Are you alright?" Naru asked worriedly as he walked towards her. Mai had slumped against Fai, who had positioned himself behind her, knowing that what she saw would affect her in some way. Mai wordlessly held a shaking hand up and pointed to the portrait. Naru turned with a frown and felt his own eyes widen at what he saw. Monk-san and Lin quickly joined them with similar reactions. On the wall was a huge portrait of a man and woman. The man was almost an exact duplicate of Fai, but it was the woman that had shocked them most. She was a slightly older image of Mai. She was wearing a long flowing white kimono while the man wore the military uniform of the time, which was a dark green coloured jacket with a high collar and dark brown trousers with white gloves and a long delicate sword sheathed at his side. The man and woman held hands and looked adoringly into each other's eyes.

 


	3. Chapter Three

"I knew you'd be surprised." Fai said from behind her as she regained her footing, allowing Fai to rest his hands on her shoulders for support as she straightened up.

"This is a joke right?" She stammered as she looked at the painting, finding it eerie to see her own face staring back at her.

"No; it's genuine. Over a hundred years old." Fai replied simply as he admired the portrait.

"That's just not possible! She has my face!" Mai argued, feeling unsettled to say the least.

"Or to be more specific, you have hers. She was alive first you know." Fai replied teasingly. "She was probably one of your relatives; well, I say probably, but it's more or less guaranteed." He added dismissively as he stepped to Mai's side, leaving one arm across her shoulders. "Come on. I'll show you the rest of the mansion and then we can get to business." He continued as he prepared to lead the way back up the stairs.

"No. We can explore the mansion later. I want to know what's going on right now." Naru said firmly as he turned to Fai, who looked taken back, but smiled and nodded obligingly.

"Of course; you're probably right. Please follow me." Fai instructed as he led them to the hall and turned left into a large living room with three sofas and six arm chairs scattered throughout, and a huge Christmas tree by the window, which was about ten feet tall. "Please sit down. I'll go and get you some tea." Fai added as he left them in the doorway.

"Wouldn't a place like this usually have servants?" Monk-san asked as he looked round the room once Fai had left, unsure exactly where to sit. There was so much space it was hard to decide. Naru joined Monk-san in looking about the room, tall bookcases lining the walls, as well as a grand piano in the far corner and numerous small tables.

"Usually yes; perhaps the reason they're not here is linked to this case." Lin replied thoughtfully, which made sense to the others. Mai felt a hand on her head and looked up at the concerned face of Monk-san.

"You okay Mai?" He asked, knowing it must have been a shock. Mai forced a smile and nodded, not quite hiding her unease. She saw Naru sit down on one of the sofas and perched next to him, feeling a little better as she remembered last night when she had forced Naru to lie down on her sofa and how he had looked when he fell asleep.

"You don't have to stay." He said quietly as he looked across at her. Mai stole a glance at Naru and nodded her agreement.

"I know; but I don't want to leave." She replied, almost adding 'you' to the end of her sentence, but catching herself before she made the slip. In a way she wanted to stay for herself now too. That woman in the portrait was probably related to her; she'd never realised she had anyone so wealthy in her bloodline. It would be interesting to find out more about her.

"Well, if you change your mind..." He replied in an uncharacteristically warm tone. Mai looked at him in surprise. He still wore his usual thoughtful stern expression, but his voice had been so warm. _I must be imagining things._ She thought dismissively as Fai returned.

"Well; shall I begin?" He asked as he set a tray down on one of the small tables and handed out the tea, leaving milk and sugar on the tray so that they could help themselves. Naru nodded and Fai sat back in a nearby chair and crossed his legs. "It all started about two months ago. I'm not sure what set it off exactly…At first it was my maids getting harassed…sexually, in the night as they slept. One by one they left and then I started hearing strange things…knocking and such, and sometimes objects would move and heat up for no reason and the rooms would go cold. The servants quickly left as the attacks became more violent until one woman was raped…I didn't believe it was a ghost at first, but then I saw something happen. In the attic are more paintings of the woman at the top of the staircase. Every picture with her in it had been brutally ripped to pieces, and I watched one of them. It was just sitting there, and the next thing I knew it had just…exploded for want of a better word." He explained. Mai tensed at his description. _Great_ _; I'm the only woman here! Did he have to tell us that?_ She thought frantically, feeling Naru's hand brush the side of her leg, but when she looked at him his face was the same as usual. _What's going on? My imagination is running away with me! Naru's never been the comforting type; if he touched me it must have been an accident._

"Why would a spirit do this? Do you know?" Naru asked calmly, processing the information quickly. Mai could almost see the cogs turning in his head as he came up with and discounted numerous theories as more information was produced. Lin wore a similar expression as he too sifted through the information and read between the lines, while Monk-san just looked intense as he listened to what was said.

"Yes; I believe so. It comes from a story passed down through my family you see. My father told it to me once. That woman, Mika, was the love of my grandfather, Eishi's, life. They were very happy together until one of his cousins, Tohru, came to visit. He was very jealous of my grandfather and wanted Mika for himself, but she refused his advances and he killed her, but her body was never recovered. It is rumoured that her soul was locked into her body by a powerful incantation so that she and my grandfather would be separated for all eternity. I don't know how much of that is true, but shortly after Mika's death my grandfather was killed by Tohru as well, but he managed to take his cousin with him into death…I think my grandfather has been trying to find Mika, perhaps mistaking my maids for her, though why he would rise now is beyond me, and the fact that he's hurting people seems…odd." He replied in a troubled tone.

"Very well…Mai; I think you should leave." Naru decided, but Mai shook her head firmly.

"I'm staying…I have a bad feeling…Fai, were any of the men here attacked?" She asked, receiving a nod.

"Yes, but only the ones with short dark hair, just like the women attacked only had short light brown hair." He replied. "How did you know?" He asked with widened blue orbs.

"Well, it would be odd wouldn't it? If he just tried to find her. He was killed by her murderer; he'd want revenge too, right?" She replied as she turned to Naru, who nodded his agreement in response.

"I still think you should leave." He argued, Mai folding her arms firmly as sat back in her seat.

"If I leave then you and Lin-san have to leave too. Dark hair remember." She countered stubbornly. "Look; it'll be okay as long as we don't stay here at night, and if we stay in pairs that'll be safer too." She continued in an almost assuring tone, though Naru was still reluctant.

"Alright, but at the first sign of trouble you are leaving." He stated firmly, at which Mai nodded her agreement. "Fai-san. We'll need a room to use as our base." Naru continued as he looked at the blonde man, who was looking at Mai in a predatory way that he found distasteful, and he was glad that Mai hadn't seen it.

"Of course. Please follow me." He directed as he got to his feet and led them up the stairs to the first floor, where he opened the door to an old study. "This was my father's study. Please make use of it." He said invitingly as they looked around the modest room. There was certainly enough space for them to set up their monitors, and then some.

"Thank you. We'll also be placing our equipment at various points in the house. I'll need a list of where the attacks took place and where the disturbance is most prominent." Naru added as Lin and Monk-san went to get some equipment to start setting up.

"Of course. I shall begin immediately." Fai replied as he left to carry out those instructions.

"Naru, is it a poltergeist?" Mai asked as they were left alone in the spacious room, the older boy crossing to the disused desk and looking out of the window to the wild gardens below.

"Yes…I believe it is a jibakurei causing this; that's a." He began, but Mai gasped and stopped him with an enthusiastic flap of the arm.

"Wait! I know this one! It's an earth bound spirit; a spirit that's trapped here because of something that happened, right?" She asked hopefully, though she was sure that was what she remembered.

"Correct…I'm surprised." He mocked as he smirked down at her teasingly.

"I remember Ayako explaining it to me once. It was when we were in the old school building when we first met." She said fondly; almost able to recall the atmosphere of the creepy old building. The floor had creaked at almost every step, but the steps had been deadened by the amount of dust and debris; even the air had been close and dusty. No wonder people had thought the building haunted.

"Your memory for the details is astounding." Naru interrupted as he leaned on the desk. _Was that a compliment?_ Mai wondered as she looked at him. "It's a shame you don't apply that memory to the more important things like school." He added offhandedly. _Nope. Should have known better._ She thought, sighing inwardly as Monk-san and Lin re-entered the room carrying boxes.

"Mai and Monk-san, can you start on building the shelves? Lin and I will bring the rest of the equipment up." Naru decided as he walked to the door.

"Sure; no problem." Monk-san said as he opened the box he was carrying and started pulling bits of wood and metal out to make the shelves. _Is Naru avoiding me? I know he's probably still mad at me for those things I said, and I am sorry…I can't believe I actually called him a murderer! Naru's not like that!_ She thought, feeling angry with herself and sad about that fact that Naru wasn't comfortable with her anymore. _Although we were getting along yesterday…I wonder what's wrong_. "So Mai; how are you doing?" Monk-san asked as they began to screw the metal framework together, pulling Mai out of her reverie as she knelt by the box to help.

"Fine…What do you make of all this?" She asked as they continued to work, the honey haired girl holding bits of frame as Monk-san screwed them together.

"Well, from that story I'd definitely say it's a jibakurei, but they can't rape people unless…" He began, but quickly trailed off.

"What?" Mai pressed.

"Unless they possess someone." He completed quickly and quietly as he looked towards the open doorway, which was deserted at the moment.

"You think…Fai?" She asked worriedly.

"Well, it would make sense…He is the most likely because he's the last one left. I bet if he thought about it there'd be times in his memory where he'd just blacked out. He just hasn't thought about it yet." Monk-san replied in a troubled tone. "You get on the chair and finish the shelves; I'll pass the stuff up to you." He added as he put a chair in front of her.

"But surely at least one of the victims would have identified him." She argued as the monk gave her a hand up and rested a hand on her hip to steady her until she had gripped the frame.

"Maybe, but it was night and very dark; plus his resemblance to the painting might make them believe it was a ghost…which it was in a way, and the fact that Fai is so open and charming would make them doubt what they saw too." He replied theoretically as he handed Mai a wooden plank to lie across the top frame.

"I guess so…" She replied uneasily as she patted down the wood of the self securely before screwing it down, grateful for Monk-san's hand on her hip as she felt herself shake. Balancing and working at the same time wasn't something she was gifted for.

"Ah; you're almost done…Fai just finished the list…It seems a lot happened around that woman's bedroom." Naru said as he returned, looking at a sheet of paper in his hand. Mai turned to him with a look of interest, still standing on the chair as she loosely gripped the screwdriver.

"Really? So I guess we'll definitely put a camera in there. Oh; by the way, Monk-san was just saying he thinks that Fai might be possessed. What do you think?" She asked as she held onto the shelf lightly with one hand as she looked down at Naru, who was busy reading the sheets in his hand. He nodded lightly in response as Mai started screwing down another shelf.

"Yes…he seems the most likely." Naru replied, not looking up. Mai heard a sigh behind her and was about to turn to look at Monk-san when she felt a hand on her back, pushing her off the chair.

"Ahh!" She cried as she fell forward, reaching out to grab Naru's shoulders so that she didn't hurt him as she fell. Naru instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist to stop her from falling, but lost his balance and fell to the floor with her on top of him, her breasts pressing firmly into his chest, her stomach pressed against his and her legs intertwined with his. Mai looked down at him with wide eyes, her face only inches away from his. _It would be so easy to just lean down and kiss him…_ She thought as her eyes strayed to his lips. _Oh no you don't Mai!_ She scolded as she got to her knees, not realising the position she was in as she straddled his hips, her groin pressing down on his. "N-Naru I…" She trailed off, blushing furiously. Naru lay there stunned for a moment, his lower body reacting quickly to the weight that sat on it. He quickly threw her off, hearing a clang as her back hit the shelves.

"What the hell are you doing?" He demanded as he looked at her harshly, and as Mai looked into his eyes she saw something other than the usual calm. He was flustered and… _angry?_

"I-I'm sorry! I was pushed off the chair!" She replied as she reached over her shoulder to massage the bruised area where she'd hit the shelf. Naru quickly got to his feet and left without another word, clutching the papers he had been reading close to his chest.

"Are you okay little girl?" Monk-san asked guiltily as he knelt down beside her and put a hand on her back, massaging her gently where she had hit the shelf. It had been quite a clang, and he was hoping she hadn't been bruised too badly.

"Why did you push me off?" Mai demanded accusingly, her eyes watering, not only from the pain in her back, but from the fact that Naru had hurt her and hadn't even apologised for it. _I guess that shows how much he thinks of me…_ _Then again, after our last case I can't say I blame him…_ _Maybe this was his way of getting back at me_ _…_

"I just thought it was time to get you two moving. You can't stay like this forever." Monk-san added with an apologetic sigh as he sat down beside her, bending his knees and looping his arms around them as he leaned back against the shelves.

"What do you mean?" Mai asked as she wiped her eyes, determined that she wouldn't actually cry; the fall hadn't hurt that badly.

"I thought that was obvious! You two drive each other crazy, and it's not just because of you short tempers either…" The older man replied enigmatically. He wasn't going to spell it out for her.

"Huh?" She asked in confusion.

"Trust me, one day you'll figure it out." He replied, laughing lightly as he ruffled her hair and crossed his legs, his bangs partially obscuring her face as he looked across at her affectionately.

"You know there are times I wish that I had never gone into the old school building." She muttered as she leaned back, feeling at least three stiff aching patches on her back from the shelves. _I'll be feeling that for a week!_

"Why?" Monk-san asked curiously.

"Because Lin-san would never have gotten hurt, meaning I would never have become Naru's assistant, meaning that I would never have gotten involved with him…" She trailed off with a huff.

"But then we wouldn't have met either…I'd be kind of sad if I never met you." Monk-san pointed out as he prodded her cheek, her hand swatting him away sulkily as he teased her.

"No you wouldn't, because you'd never know that I existed." She reminded him, the monk unsure how to counter that remark. "Thanks for caring though, it means a lot." She added affectionately as she leaned her head on his larger shoulder, wondering if this was how it felt to have an older brother.

"Any time." Monk-san replied as he put his arm round her, smiling warmly as he laced his fingers through her hair and pulled her closer so that he could wrap both arms around her.

"Oh! I'm sorry; I was just looking for Shibuya-san." Fai interrupted as he appeared in the doorway, a strangely possessive look crossing his features as he saw Mai in Monk-san's arms.

"Naru stormed out of here a short while ago." Monk-san replied as he stood and pulled Mai to her feet. "Have you seen Lin-san?" He asked as he looked out into the deserted corridor, wondering where the older man could have gotten to.

"No; not since you brought your equipment in." Fai replied, also wondering there his guests could have gotten to. It was a large house; they could have taken a wrong turn somewhere.

"I should go find him." Monk-san muttered as he looked worriedly into the hall.

"Monk-san! When you find him give him a good talking to for wandering off on his own like that and worrying everyone; same for Naru if you see him!" She called from the doorway. _Oh my god! Naru!_ "Fai, come on; we have to find Naru! I can't believe the idiot went off alone like that! I know it's still day time, but that doesn't guarantee that nothing will happen to him!" She urged as she ran into the corridor, Fai close behind. The nobleman followed obligingly, though he wasn't sure exactly where Mai was running to so quickly.

"Where would he go?" Fai asked.

"Well, he was pretty angry when he left…Let's check the van and then go and find somewhere he could relax away from everyone else." She suggested as she ran down the grand staircase and threw the front door open, the cold hitting her as she ran down the steps without a coat, barely stopping to tug her boots on. The large black van was locked up and as she looked through the windows she couldn't see anyone inside.

"How about the gardens? They're quite quiet." Fai suggested as he took her hand and led her round the back of the mansion to the huge wilderness that was the garden, with long grass and conifers blocking the rest of the garden from view. It looked like it would be easy to get lost.

"This place looks like a jungle!" Mai joked as they walked through the long grass and bushes, her arms coming up to wrap around herself. She shivered lightly as she looked around, glad that she had worn long boots as the long grass rubbed her legs and tangled around her ankles.

"Yes. I like them this way, but summer is best when all of the bushes flower and the grass is cut back…I haven't spent time out here since the incidents began." Fai replied fondly as he helped her through the long grass.

"It doesn't look like the grass has been disturbed here; we should go back." Mai said as she stopped, seeing clearly that the overgrown grass hadn't been bent or stepped on recently.

"No; wait. There's something I want to show you. Don't worry, you'll like it…It won't take long." He assured as he tugged on her hand gently. She looked back for a moment before allowing herself to be led away.

 

* * *

 

Lin and Monk-san ran through the corridors searching every room they came to, but Naru and Mai remained missing along with Fai. Monk-san was kicking himself as he opened yet another door to come up empty. He was the one who first raised the issue of Fai possibly being possessed. _How could I have been so stupid? Fai was the last person I should have left Mai alone with!_

"Where could they have gone?" Lin asked as he gasped for breath, worried about his charge. It wasn't in Naru's character to simply wander off alone; something must have happened to truly distract the teen if he'd ignored his own rule and gone off on his own somewhere.

"I don't know, but they're not together. I left Mai with Fai. Damn! How could I be so stupid?" He cursed as his fist pounded the wall, the monk instantly regretting his actions as he drew back his sore hand. He almost sighed at the lack of satisfaction he'd gained from the action; all he had now was a sore hand to add to his sore head. He felt a hand land on his shoulder, the Chinese man giving him an almost assuring look.

"We'll find her…There's nowhere in here we haven't looked; perhaps they're in the gardens." Lin suggested, Monk-san nodding his agreement as they set off at a run. The monk grasped the bannister at the corner and swung himself round onto the long marble staircase, his feet pounding the thin red carpet as he raced down the steps. Lin kept pace behind him, both of them jumping the last three steps before continuing towards the front door.

"Why are you two in such a hurry?" A familiar voice asked from the doorway to the living room. Lin had no idea how they had missed the teen, or how he hadn't heard them calling him earlier. The living room was the first place they had checked.

"Naru! Thank god! We found one of them!" Monk-san gasped as they stopped, the monk doubling over to catch his breath as the Chinese man gasped beside him. Naru walked towards them calmly, still reading the pages as he processed what was said. _Wait…'one of them'?_

"What do you mean? Where's Mai?" He asked suddenly as he did a head count; the pages in his hand forgotten as he noticed his assistant's absence from the group. For some reason, he found it difficult to be surprised. Perhaps it was the habit she had of getting herself in trouble, or the fact that she went missing on almost every case.

"I left her with Fai while I was looking for Lin-san. Don't even say it! I know! I was stupid, but so were you." He replied to the unspoken wrath in Naru's cobalt orbs. Naru was lightly stunned for a moment before he felt his blood really start to boil at the comment.

"What?" Naru asked heatedly as he stepped closer to Monk-san with fury blazing in his eyes, but the older man didn't seem ready to back down over this as he stood his ground. Lin stood by stoically, not knowing what they were talking about, but also knowing better than to get involved.

"If you hadn't stormed off I could have left her with you! What's your problem anyway? She didn't fall on you on purpose!" Monk-san snapped in reply, noting the slight pink that reached Naru's cheeks at the comment. Whether he was embarrassed or just angry was difficult to say at that point, but Monk-san was beyond caring.

"You still shouldn't have left her." Naru replied, ignoring the monk's last remark. He wasn't about to start justifying himself to a monk. Monk-san looked like he had more to say, but after a few seconds just drew back with a tsk.

"Shall we argue later and concentrate on finding her now?" The monk snapped in response, the Chinese man thinking it prudent as he swiftly agreed.

 

* * *

 

"Okay! Close your eyes." Fai said excitedly as he put his hands over her hazel eyes. Mai shrieked and put her hands out in front of her, feeling she was going to trip and fall at any moment. The long grass wound around her ankles, making each step unsteady as she slowed her pace.

"Do I have to? I can't see a thing!" She replied, laughing as she took a tentative step forward, grass swiping her boots as she walked. Fai breathed in the scent of wild flowers from her hair and kept walking, his hands soft against her eyes, his chest pressing securely against her back as he walked lest she stumble backwards.

"Yes! We're almost there." He assured as they stepped through a thick covering of trees into a clearing. It was still slightly overgrown, but the grass had been kept down a little more than the rest of the garden. Mai shivered; the cold went straight through her khaki shirt and long sleeved top, prickling the skin beneath. "Alright; you can look now." Fai said gently as he dropped his hands. Mai blinked a few times and looked around the surprisingly bright clearing. Tall trees surrounded them, and in the centre was a large redbrick well with an old wooden roof over it. It wasn't anything special, but it was very peaceful, and in the summer it probably would have been a breath taking sight. Mai walked forward and perched on the edge of the well, spotting some old Greek styled statues dotted around, many of them faded grey with green moss beginning to grow, though they probably used to be white.

"It's nice…and so quiet." Mai sighed as she looked around. If everything was cut back, and flowers were planted, and the statues were cleaned up, it would look like something out of a fairy tale. Fai smiled and sat beside her, his long legs allowing his feet to touch the overgrown ground.

"Yes; this is my thinking space. It used to be Mika's private garden." He said as he closed his eyes, the cold breeze caressing his pale skin as he breathed deep the damp grassy scent of the clearing. "You're cold…Let me warm you up." Fai almost purred as Mai shivered beside him. Without hesitation he scooted over to her and put his arm around her shoulders as Monk-san had done earlier, rubbing her arm quickly to get the blood flowing. Mai stiffened as he leaned closer to her, wrapping his other arm across her chest. She looked at him as he leaned across and their lips met. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, but Mai couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss Naru.

"Fai…we should go back." She objected as she broke off the kiss and leaned back, her cheeks flushed as she looked into Fai's crystal eyes. The older teen looked slightly hurt as he drew back, soon covering his disappointment with a warm but sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry; I pushed too hard." He apologised as he got to his feet and brushed off his white trousers before holding out a hand to guide Mai down. Mai accepted his hand, his long digits wrapping around hers securely as he tugged her forwards and off the edge of the well. His skin was so soft and smooth, his grip gentle but strong.

"No! The thing is, Fai, I'm just not…I'm just a little off men right now…My feelings are so confused…" She stammered, trying to knock him back gently. _Great_ _!_ _The first guy who asks me out is being knocked back because I have a stupid infatuation with my boss, who isn't even interested!_ She thought in frustration, glancing at Fai's slightly hurt and disappointed face. "I'm sorry." She added to try and lessen the guilt she felt.

"It's alright…If you don't feel the same then it's right that you tell me." He replied charmingly, trying to mask his disappointment. They stood awkwardly for a few moments, both of them unsure what to say. "Come; let's get you inside before you catch a cold!" Fai said finally as he tugged her hand and led her back towards the house.

 

* * *

 

"Mai!" Naru shouted as he looked around the back garden, feeling almost sick with worry and anger as he cast his gaze about the overgrown wilderness. Lin and Monk-san were searching further off to the left and right, and he could hear their calls as they looked into the trees.

"I'm alright!" Mai's voice shouted from somewhere in the trees. Naru set off at a run towards the voice and saw her with Fai, hand in hand, coming out of the trees. He felt an unpleasant tightness in his throat at the sight of them like that, but forced it down as his rage came to the surface. Suddenly he wanted to grab that blonde hair and beat the living daylights out of Fai, but he forced most of it down and turned instead to Mai, who released Fai's hand as she got to the more even ground and approached Naru at a run, restraining herself from throwing her arms around him. "Where were you? I was worried!" She cried as she stood in front of him, her hazel eyes travelling over his apparently unharmed form in relief.

"You were worried? Monk-san, Lin and I have been searching for you for almost an hour! What did you think you were doing wandering off like that? And with him of all people!" Naru snapped fiercely, lowering his voice so that Fai didn't catch the last part, the nobleman standing a little behind her as he came out of the trees. Mai scowled and looked up at Naru angrily, her own temper barely under control.

"You have no right to say that! You wandered off on your own in a tantrum like a little kid! Did you think about what could have happened to you? Did you realise how worried Monk-san and I were? You're just a selfish, short tempered, narcissistic little jerk!" She shot back loudly, her head snapping to the side as the back of Naru's hand connected with her cheek. She touched the spot and scowled up at him, doing the unexpected as she stepped forward and swung her hand across, slapping his face just as hard. She froze for a moment as his head snapped to the side and he turned back glaring at her, his anger almost boiling over. Tears stung her eyes as a burning pain stung her hand, her fingers tingling from the impact. Without another word Mai ran towards the mansion, barely able to see where she was going through her tears as they finally spilled over. Fai wasted no time in hurrying after her, calling her name.

"You idiot! What did you hit her for? You've really crossed the line here Naru-chan!" Monk-san scolded as he stood in front of Naru with his arms folded and a cold look in his eyes that didn't suit his face, purposely using 'chan' to enhance the fact that he was acting like a spoiled child. Naru looked off to the side guiltily, his cheeks flushing as he realised he deserved the insult.

"I know…She's just so…" Naru trailed off in frustration as he folded his arms, his cheek still stinging in the cold.

"If I were you I'd go and apologise to her…You know what happened the last time you two had an argument like this…I don't want to have to deal with Mai's tears and your temper again, so go in and find her." Monk-san encouraged, his expression softening slightly at the guilt and vulnerability that flashed through Naru's eyes momentarily before he pulled his usual serious narcissist mask back into place.


	4. Chapter Four

"Mai? Are you alright?" Fai asked gently as he moved to sit beside her on one of the large white sofas. She sat leaning back against the sofa with her legs drawn up and her face hiding in her hands, her body shuddering with her cries. The noble was surprised she had remembered to kick off her boots before entering the living room; some habits stick it seems.

"I'm fine." She sniffed, unsuccessfully trying to stop the tears as she continuously wiped her soaked eyes. Fai slipped his arm round her and pulled her to his chest, his foreign scent seeming somehow comforting. She'd only known him for a couple of hours, and only spoken to him two or three times, but there was something about him that she trusted. _Perhaps it's because we're probably related somewhere down the line…_

"It's alright…You don't have to pretend with me…He's the one isn't he?" Fai said softly, his crystal eyes looking down at her warmly as he laced his elegant fingers in her honeyed locks, enjoying the silken softness of her hair.

"One what?" She asked as his hand slipped down to rub her back.

"He's the reason you…turned me down." He elaborated, feeling a twinge of jealousy and outrage in his chest. That dark haired boy was truly an obnoxious creature; he wasn't even nice to Mai from what Fai had seen, and he'd certainly had no right in striking her across the face. "He's not worthy of you." Fai spat, though Mai didn't notice the venom in his voice.

"He's not like that! He just…We both went too far; in fact this has been building up for quite a while now since our last case…We had a disagreement and I said some terrible things. I don't think Naru holds a grudge, but the things I said…I don't expect him to forgive me any time soon." She replied quietly. _But I have to try to apologise!_ She thought as she got to her feet in determination. If there was one thing she could be sure of, it was that she had to make the first move. Naru never apologised, at least she hadn't seen him do it before. _And I'm the one who caused it this time._

"Where are you going?" Fai asked as he rose beside her.

"To find Naru…I have to apologise to him! I'd hate this to damage our friendship any more than it already has; plus he pays my wages." She joked as she flashed him a smile and ran from the room, leaving Fai standing bewildered behind her. She crossed the cold marble hall to the kitchen, where she almost ran into the ebony haired teen, who had been walking through the door to come and find her. Mai looked up in surprise and they both stopped and stared at each other, both having lost the words to speak. _It's strange…I want to apologise, but I can't think of what to say suddenly._ She thought as she looked into his deep blue eyes, her breaths slightly heavier than his since she'd been running.

"Mai I…In the garden; we were arguing-it went too far. What I'm trying to say is I'm." He began awkwardly, his blue eyes never remaining fixed on her as they darted back and forth across the hall. He'd always been helpless at apologising; it was something his twin had always teased him about.

"Sorry." Mai blurted over the top. "I shouldn't have provoked you; I was asking for it…I have been for a while." She added sheepishly as she looked away from Naru, suddenly finding her white knee high socks very interesting. Naru looked at Mai as she interrupted, biting the inside of his cheek slightly. He could just accept her apology and pin it on her. That would certainly be the easier option.

"No…You weren't. I don't know why I got so upset. It was unfair and I had no right to hurt you like that. I'm sorry." He apologised stiffly, almost seeming to force out each small confession. He really hated being wrong. He shoved his hands in his in his pockets, something he didn't usually do.

"Can we just forget it ever happened? I don't want us to fall out again…especially over something as stupid as this." Mai added as she twitched her toes, fighting the blush that threatened to cross her features. Naru felt a small smile threaten to tug his lips at her timid suggestion; though there was no way she was going to let her see that. Having said the words there was nothing more to really say on the matter.

"Good…Just don't go off with him again." Naru warned in response as he glanced at the living room door where he could see Fai peering out with a jealous glare. The blonde man met his eye before retreating out of sight. "I really think you should leave. It's not safe." Naru added seriously as he looked down at Mai, whose head shot up at the suggestion.

"If I leave then so do you." She stated firmly, her stubbornness almost making the older boy sigh. She was really doing nothing for his blood pressure.

"Fine! But first sign of trouble…" He warned firmly, unwilling to be moved on this. Mai held his gaze, hazel fighting cobalt until she finally dropped her gaze in defeat. "You and Monk-san are going to be setting up and mics and cameras in the main library. Lin and I will be in Mika's bedroom." He instructed in his usual business tone, ending their previous conversation as if it had never happened.

"Alright; is he up there now?" Mai asked, more than happy to follow his lead and move on from what was said. They slowly backed into the main hall and slowly walked towards the stairs, Naru's shoes clicking on the marble as they walked, the cold stone seeping through Mai's socks.

"Yes. He said he'd wait outside for you." Naru replied simply as they approached the bottom of the grand staircase, Mai quickly hopping onto the red carpet to save her feet from the cold.

"Alright; see you later. Stay with Lin-san!" She added firmly as she ran up the stairs, each bounce making her pleated skirt bounce around her creamy thighs. Naru bit his lower lip hesitantly as he watched her getting further away, knowing there was something else that he should add.

"…Mai?" Naru called hesitantly as he began to walk to the living room, not looking up at her as she stopped to look back. "Thank you…" He said simply, trying to hide the stiffness in his tone.

"You're welcome." Mai replied in a surprised tone as she paused on the stairs and looked back at Naru as he walked through the doors, smiling to herself as she continued towards the library. _Wait a minute, where the hell is the library?_ She wondered suddenly, wondering whether it would be on the first floor or higher up.

"Mai! Over here!" Monk-san called as she reached the top of the grand staircase and started looking around the first floor. He was off to her right leaning on a pair of large double doors with the equipment by his feet. "So, did you make it up with Naru?" The older man asked as they walked inside the huge, shelf filled room with hundreds of leather bound volumes neatly stacked on them in seemingly endless rows.

"Yes." She replied simply as she set up the tripod, leaving the actual camera to Monk-san, who was pressing various buttons to get it started. The honey haired girl couldn't help smiling like an idiot as she thought of Naru and the way he had seemed so awkward when apologising to her.

"Oh! Was there a lot of hugging and kissing involved?" Monk-san asked teasingly as he lifted the heavy camera and hefted it towards the tripod. Mai stepped back with a pout as she folded her arms and watched the older man work.

"No! Naru's not like that!" She objected firmly.

"You sound disappointed." The monk pried, remaining focused on the task at hand despite his teasing tone. Mai watched, almost captivated, as Monk-san's hands moved along the camera and tripod, slotting the machinery and screwing it into place with a surprising amount of care and focus.

"What? Why would you say that? Why would I want to be that close to Naru? He's a…a complete narcissist!" She insisted in a flustered tone, her cheeks turning red as she watched Monk-san's fingers twisting the final cog that would fix the camera in place. The older man gave her a wolfish grin as he gripped the handle of the tripod.

"Tell the truth Mai! The camera doesn't lie!" He added teasingly as he swivelled the camera and trained it on Mai's blushing face, leaning forward to look through the eyepiece and train it on her. Mai held up a hand towards the lens to block its sight and obscure her embarrassed face.

"That had better be switched off Monk-san!" She warned as scowled at him, her red face making it look more comical than stern. Monk-san let out a deep chuckle as he drew back and looked over the top of the camera, the young teen looking at him distrustfully.

"Relax! I wouldn't do that to you." Monk-san assured as he placed the camera and tripod by the wall, turning it to face into the room. That camera was a normal one, set up to see what happened generally, so it would see if things moved. It also had night vision capabilities to see in the dark too.

"Glad to hear it." Mai replied as she picked up a large mic and stood on a chair, fixing it to the top of the bookshelf. "I think I've got it." She sighed as she released the shelf, catching her foot as she stepped back. Monk-san turned in time to catch her, holding her tightly around the waist as he put her on the floor, her torso pressed against his as he held her securely, finding her extremely light. "Thanks Monk-san; I thought I was going to fall!" Mai sighed as she put a hand on her chest in relief.

"It's fine, and don't worry; you didn't show that much of your underwear to the camera." The older man joked with a wolfish grin as he released the young girl and stepped back with his hands on his hips.

"That's not funny!" She chided with a blush as she slapped his arm, getting a howl of laughter from him. "Oh, shut up!" She scolded crossly as she stalked from the room, the older man following close behind. He could almost imagine little puffy clouds of smoke coming from her ears; she really could be a dragon when she was angry. _A baby dragon!_

"Oh, come on Mai! I was only joking!" Monk-san insisted as he walked alongside her to the stairs, the girl remaining in a temper as she humphed and looked away. "How about I make it up to you? I could teach you to dance…Would you like that?" The older man offered as they walked down the grand staircase, all anger forgotten as Mai's hazel eyes snapped wide.

"You can dance?" She asked incredulously, reminding Monk-san of a fish as she stared at him like he'd grown an extra head. He let out a sheepish chuckle as he ran a hand over his tied up hair, unsure why it was such a huge surprise.

"Yeah…My mum used to take me to classes just in case I needed to do it one day; you know, social occasions and stuff." He replied simply, and Mai supposed it made sense in a way. _Maybe my mum would have taken me to classes too if she'd been around._ "Come on; it'll be fun!" He prompted with another trademark grin.

"Well, alright, but you have to be a gentleman." She replied, thinking she may as well make the most of the situation. Monk-san may not be her ideal prince, but she knew for a face he could be gentlemanly when he wanted to be. He'd taken her on a date to cheer her up before; she'd had a lot of fun despite knowing it was just pretend.

"Goes without saying." He assured with mock sincerity, giving her a small bow as a prince might to a princess.

"And no laughing!" She added harshly as the older man straightened up.

"I promise…Unless it's really funny!" He added quickly.

"Monk-san!" Mai objected harshly.

"Okay! Okay! I won't laugh…much." He added under his breath as hey reached the bottom step, the girl beside him apparently missing the last comment as she caught sight of a familiar blonde in the hall.

"John!" Mai called as she reached the bottom of the stairs. John stood in the doorway shivering as he pulled his snowy coat off and put it on the coat stand by the door, his blonde hair covered with melting snowflakes as his blue eyes looked up at her warmly. It felt like it had been weeks since he'd seen her.

"Hello Mai. Looks like I made it just in time." He added as he looked at the window.

"What in the world?" Mai murmured questioningly as she walked to the window by the door. "Oh my god! Look at it out there! I swear there wasn't a cloud in the sky a few hours ago!" She cried as she looked at the thick blizzard of snow rapidly covering the ground, setting as quickly as it fell. Seeing the snow sent a shiver through the young girl, her feet freezing on the cold marble flooring.

"This is not good…There's no way we'll be able to drive in this! The roads will be like a sheet of ice and we'll never see where we're going! I wouldn't even want to walk in that!" Monk-san stated as he joined her by the window, watching the thick blizzard as it flurried down from the dark grey sky. Mai pressed her face against the cold window and peered out, barely able to make out the trees lining the driveway.

"I know; my taxi only just made it here. The driver was thinking of turning back." John said as he looked over Mai's over shoulder at the swirling mass of snow. The priest shivered as a drop of cold water slid down his neck, reaching up to wipe it away from his damp locks.

"I can hardly even see the van! You're car is completely obscured! Where was it?" She asked Monk-san as she peered out, the van reduced to nothing but a black smudge in the white flurry. The roof was completely white, as was the bonnet, and the front windscreen was coated too.

"Behind the van…You're right! There's no sign of it! God; I don't remember there ever being snow this heavy…Well, not for a long while anyway." Monk-san replied as he leaned in behind Mai, leaning his arm on her shoulder as he peered out at the storm.

"They did say it was supposed to snow soon..." Mai trailed off, remembering the weather report from a few days ago. "I guess they got it right for once." She added sheepishly, though she wished they'd timed it better. This wasn't exactly the best time or place to be stuck.

"Ah; there you are. Welcome John-san." Fai greeted warmly as he joined them in the hall and looked out at the snow. "I just noticed it too…Shibuya-san and Lin-san are waiting in the living room…He wanted a private word with you all. I'll be upstairs if you need anything." The nobleman added as he left them, retreating up the stairs with the same quiet elegance he'd arrived with. Mai, John and Monk-san entered the living room to see Lin flicking through the weather channels and Naru standing by the window, clearly agitated.

"It doesn't look like it'll let up any time soon." The teen said to Lin, who looked up briefly and noticed the arrival of Mai and Monk-san with the addition of John.

"John's arrived." Lin observed. Naru turned and motioned for them to sit down, not sparing a moment for greetings as he watched the trio move into the room and take up seats around him.

"Good. We may well need him tonight…I hate to say it, but we're stuck here. There's just no way we can get back, and there isn't a hotel close by either…" Naru began in his usual business-like tone, trailing off into thoughtful silence. He really hadn't planned for this; he hadn't even considered checking the weather forecast before coming on this case. It wasn't something that had ever affected them before.

"It wouldn't be comfortable, but would it make any difference of we slept in the car and van?" Mai asked thoughtfully, but Naru shook his head instantly. It was one of the first things he had considered.

"This close to the house the spirit could come out; besides if it's a case of possession then it doesn't matter how close you are to the house because the spirit would be inside a person." Naru replied, which made sense to Mai, and it wasn't like a simple metal wall would stop a ghost anyway. "If we're going to be stranded we may as well be comfortable…but I'm going to have to insist on doubling up…" He added as he looked at Mai with a serious expression, the younger teen looking at the four men and blushing at the thought of having to share a room. "I know this will be awkward for you Mai, so I'll let you choose first. We'll split into a two and three…I don't really want anyone alone with Fai-san; he's too dangerous, and besides, he hasn't been attacked so there's unlikely to be any risk of that happening." He continued swiftly as he looked around at the other three, all of them looking as serious as he did about the situation. "Mai; who do you want to stay with?" Naru asked finally as he looked at her reddened face. Mai looked between the four people in the room, thinking over what she felt about each one.

John was safe enough; he was very gentlemanly and shy, and he was a devoted Christian priest, but she didn't want to put him in that position. He was, after all, a priest, and being alone with a young girl would probably make him a little uncomfortable. Monk-san was very protective of her, so he'd keep her safe and comfort her, but something about his attitude made her decide against it. He probably had some really bad habits, like snoring or listening to loud music. Naru wasn't the nicest person to be with, plus they were still on shaky ground, but she didn't know anything about Lin at all, and he intimidated her.

"Naru…If that's okay with you." She added hastily as she looked up at him where he stood by the window. His eyes opened a fraction wider in surprise, but he nodded his agreement.

"Alright, if you're sure." He replied, waiting for Mai to nod her agreement once more before moving on, hoping that no one had noticed the slight tremor in his voice. "Very well. Monk-san, John-san and Lin will be in the room next door." Naru confirmed as he tried to ignore the slight burning sensation in his cheeks. "Fai has already stated that there are two rooms on the top floor we can use that, to his knowledge, haven't shown any sign of paranormal activity. For now there's not much more we can do, so you can all relax." He concluded as he walked over to Lin to discuss the situation further.

"Good girl Mai! I knew you'd jump at the chance to sleep with Naru." Monk-san teased as he leaned closer to her on the edge of the sofa she had chosen. Mai shot the smug man a glare as he looked down at her with a grin.

"Stop insinuating things that aren't there!" She shot back as she folded her arms and sat back blushing. _But maybe he's right…Maybe I did choose Naru because of that…Oh! Come on! Surely I can't be that shallow!_ She thought inwardly, unable to convince herself either way.

"So…What was wrong with me?" Monk-san asked jokingly, though really he was a little curious. He wasn't sure about Mai, but he certainly knew that he could trust himself around her, and he didn't think she was worried about him being improper.

"Well…I thought about it, but something told me I shouldn't…I can't say what it was; just a feeling." She replied sheepishly, quietly hoping that her choice hadn't upset him at all. She doubted it though; it would be a strange thing to feel upset about.

"And John?" The older man prompted curiously, apparently accepting her reason.

"Well…He's a nice, but he seems shy…I thought he'd find it awkward." She replied with a hint of embarrassment.

"And Lin?" Monk-san pressed innocently.

"You should already know why! I've never even had a proper conversation with him! That would be way too awkward; plus he intimidates me." Mai replied insistently. She couldn't even imagine herself sharing a room with Lin for more than two hours alone; they'd probably run out of things to say after the first few minutes and spend the rest in stony silence.

"Ah, but can you trust yourself with Naru little girl?" Monk-san teased as he leaned forward, giving the younger girl a wink.

"Shut up!" Mai snapped, her face going a deeper shade of red as she swatted the older man's arm. _Now I'm beginning to wish Ayako_ _was here…even Masako!_ She thought despairingly as she glared at Monk-san while he laughed at her. She felt like giving him another swat, but decided to restrain herself, settling for turning her head with a light humph.

"Now that's not very nice! Besides; everyone knows you have a crush on Ayako-san." John piped up in Mai's defence, thinking it unfair that the older man was having all the fun while Mai suffered. A light pink dusted the monk's cheeks at the insinuation, the older man shooting the priest a slight glare.

"No I don't! But what about you? You have a thing for Masako don't you?" Monk-san asked cunningly, but John laughed at that and brushed it aside.

"Don't get me wrong; Masako is extremely beautiful, smart and kind; even witty at times, but…she's not for me." John replied as he smiled sadly and looked at his hands, which were folded elegantly in his lap. Mai looked at him sympathetically, seeing his feelings as plainly as he saw hers. The pair shared a small glance, both offering supportive smiles.

"'No one's out of your league if you believe in yourself.' A…friend told me that once." Mai offered as she stole a glance at Naru, who was leaning over Lin's shoulder pointing at some papers that Lin was studying with deep concentration, oblivious to her gaze. "If you like Masako then you shouldn't let her status get in the way…If she feels the same then it shouldn't matter that she's famous and you're not." She added thoughtfully, though she had the feeling it would be more complicated than that. There were issues on both sides.

"Thank you for your support, but it's okay. I meant what I said." John replied with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, knowing his limitations. "But, if I may say so, perhaps you should take your friend's advice." He added as he looked at Mai, knowing that she stood a far better chance with Naru than he ever would with a woman. _Maybe one day…_ Mai thought with a small sigh as she looked at Naru again.

 

* * *

 

"Alright; follow my feet first." Monk-san instructed as he and Mai stood in the hall facing each other, but not close enough to touch. "The basic step is thus; one- two-three. Do you have that?" He asked as he moved his feet across the floor in a pattern from left to right, Mai trying to follow and not doing too badly. At the moment they weren't holding onto each other; that would come later.

"I think so." She replied uncertainly as she looked down at her feet, copying the patter once more. Monk-san nodded in satisfaction as he watched Mai's feet, knowing he would have to do something about her posture and head position later. The longer he let her continually look at her feet the harder it would be to break the habit later.

"Now, these three steps can change direction and pattern, but the basic rhythm and speed stays the same. One-two-three, one-two-three; see?" Monk-san asked, checking for confirmation as he continued to move randomly at a fairly slow and measured pace. "And depending on the music, the steps will speed up. One-two-three, one-two-three; got it?" He asked as he moved faster, watching Mai watching his feet. "Come here." He chuckled as he stepped closer to her and put his hands on her hips boldly, confident that she'd be able to take a few steps up close. "Try not to look at the floor. We'll go slowly at first. Just try to follow me, and try not to step on my toes." The monk instructed as he pulled her along with him, pausing when she stumbled and stopping when she lost her footing.

"Sorry." She apologised, feeling hopeless as she was whisked across the marble floor, pleased that she was wearing shoes. Although they wouldn't wear shoes around the mansion, Fai had told them it was perfectly fine to wear them around the hall. The monk was also wearing his shoes, finding the marble far too cold to walk on for extended periods, let-alone dance on.

"It's fine! You just need to practise those steps." Monk-san replied assuringly as he released her and went to lean on the wall, watching as she practiced the steps on her own, trying not to look at her feet and failing miserably. She just didn't like moving backwards without looking to see what her feet were doing. She constantly felt like she was doing it wrong, or was about to trip up.

"What are you doing?" Naru asked in confusion as he, Lin and John exited the living room on their way to bed. Mai stopped, catching her breath with a mixture of surprise and embarrassment. _I can't believe he saw me! They all saw me!_

"I'm just giving her a dancing lesson; she was a little insecure about her inexperience." Monk-san replied as he pushed himself off the wall, leaving his shoes by the door before making his way to the stairs with his hands in his jeans pockets. Naru hummed lightly at the explanation before returning his attention to his young assistant, who was removing her own boots as she realised Naru would want her to head up with him.

"Well, you seem to have the basic steps right, but your posture is too tight. You need to loosen up." Naru advised as he watched Mai drop her boots by the door, waiting for the surprised girl to join him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Huh?" She hummed in surprise. _Naru's telling me to loosen up? What a hypocrite!_ She thought, though that wasn't what had surprised her. "You dance Naru?" She asked as they climbed the stairs, Lin, John and Monk-san already on their way up the next set of stairs.

"Of course; it's required for certain occasions." Naru replied matter-of-factly, not even considering it a topic worth mentioning. It was a skill he assumed everyone learned at some point.

"Wow…I never pictured you as the dancing type." Mai replied. It seemed that everyone knew how to dance except her; was it really such a big deal?

"It's not something I do much, and I tend to avoid it as much as possible." Naru replied absently, interrupting her chain of thought. Mai fell silent as they continued to climb the stairs to the two rooms. Lin stood waiting at the door while John and Monk-san had gone inside.

"Good night Naru, Mai." The older man said as they stopped at their door.

"Good night Lin." Naru said with a small nod as he opened the door. Lin was about to open his door when it flew open and Monk-san put his head out into the hall with a wolfish grin, apparently part way through changing as he was clearly topless.

"Hey Mai, don't do anything I wouldn't do." He joked, disappearing quickly before Mai could reach him. _Tomorrow I am going to kill him!_ She thought venomously as Naru went into their room without paying their antics any mind. Mai paused a moment before following, saying goodnight to Lin quickly beforehand.

As she closed the door she saw Naru sitting on the bed, his shoes and socks already off, and his hands working quickly on the buttons of his shirt. Mai blushed and made her way to the other side of the bed. _God I wish there were two beds…_ _He's going to be right next to me all night!_ She thought frantically, half of her happy about it while the other half dreaded it. Mai's line of thought was broken as she heard Naru's belt unclip, and as she turned she saw him pulling his trousers down. She watched transfixed as Naru stood by the bed wearing only a pair of tight black pants. He looked better than she had imagined. His chest and stomach were flat and toned, his arms had slightly toned muscles, and his legs were the same, but when she reached the pants she forced herself to look away, feeling Naru shift his gaze to her, making her blush. _Wow_ _…this is really awkward._ She thought as she looked at his face to see him smirking at her with amused eyes.

"Something wrong?" He asked as he sat on the edge of the bed, looking at her over his shoulder. She looked at the smooth skin of his back and felt the urge to touch it and feel the muscles beneath it. _God Mai, stop it! You're going to get yourself in trouble!_ She thought as her face reddened further.

"No! Nothing!" she replied quickly, her voice sounding higher than usual. She wanted to kick herself for sounding so childish. She was sure that if it were Masako or Ayako they'd be able to act maturely in this sort of situation.

"In that case aren't you going to get ready for bed?" Naru asked, hiding his amusement as her blush deepened further. "Unless, of course, you are intending to sleep in your clothes." He added. _I never thought of that! Maybe I should have slept with Monk-san…but would that really be any better?_ She wondered as she looked at Naru, who lay back on the bed with one arm behind his head, looking at her with a smirk. Gritting her teeth she unbuttoned her khaki shirt and pulled it off, hesitating as she reached the long sleeved white top. _He's going to see my underwear!_ She thought as she froze. At Naru's chuckle she quickly brought the top up and over her head and turned her back to him, at which his chuckle died. "Did I do that?" He asked in a gentle voice that Mai almost didn't recognise. She shivered as she felt his hand touch her back where she had collided with the shelves earlier. Across her shoulders was a long thick black bruise, and lower down as another one, though less pronounced.

"Yes…It doesn't hurt though!" She lied quickly, not wanting the older teen to feel bad. She flinched as he pressed it a little more firmly, managing to quash the pained moan in her throat.

"You're a terrible liar." He replied with a chuckle that was somewhere between amused and guilt ridden. "I'm sorry…I really didn't mean for you to get hurt." He added apologetically as he drew his hand back, not wanting to cause her any more pain.

"It's alright. I deserved it after saying all those things to you…it was unforgivable." She replied as she looked over her shoulder timidly, forgetting her position for the moment. She may have been wearing a bra, but it was the first time she'd changed in the same room as a boy before.

"What? I didn't push you into the shelves on purpose! How could you think that?" He demanded, looking at her with an almost betrayed look in his eye. "I thought I told you to sort out that habit you have of giving up on people." He added quietly, his cobalt orbs dropping to the white bed sheets.

"I wasn't saying that! I mean, I know that you wouldn't do it, but what I meant was that I wouldn't blame you if you had or if you'd wanted to…Could you turn around? I'm going to…um…" Mai trailed off in embarrassment, tugging at her bra strap suggestively. Naru just smirked and stayed where he was watching her as she grew more and more uncomfortable. "You're not seriously going to sit there and watch are you?" She asked in shock, glad that she was sitting with her back to him.

"Well you did say some terrible things to me…Look at this as compensation." He replied in velvet tones, masking whatever he was thinking behind the smirk. Mai had the urge to wrap her arms around herself when he looked at her like that; it wasn't normal.

"Stop it! This doesn't suit you." She said firmly, not liking this predatory Naru at all.

"Hmm…It seems you may have sorted it out." He decided as he turned his back, the smirk dropping from his lips as he did so. Mai blushed and tried to bring her hands round to unclip the bra, but the bruises wouldn't allow her to move her shoulders enough. _This is tight…I can't sleep in it…but I can't get it off on my own…_ _Damn!_ She thought after a few feeble attempts. She looked at Naru hesitantly, knowing that she was going to get teased.

"Naru, um…I have a bit of a problem…Could you-that is, would you mind…I can't get the clips undone." She stammered finally, blushing as Naru turned to look at her back slyly, their eyes meeting since Mai was looking over her shoulder. "Don't say a word! It's these bruises; I can't move my shoulders enough; they're so stiff!" She complained as she looked at him pleadingly. Naru got to his knees and crawled behind her, gently holding the back of her bra as he examined the clips, having never actually undone one before. He quickly unclipped it and looked away as it slipped down Mai's arms and away from her chest. Mai pulled the long sleeved white top back over her head and turned to Naru, surprised to find that he had turned away and retreated. "Thank you…and thank you for not looking." She added as she got up and tugged the zip of her skirt down, letting it drop to the floor before she sat on the edge of the bed, trying to ignore Naru's eyes as he looked at her long delicate legs, noticing as she shivered.

"Come on. We should get under the covers and get some sleep." He decided as he got up and climbed into the bed, sighing as he lay back and turned the bedside light off. Mai did the same and winced as her back hit the mattress. She turned on her side to get to sleep and found herself face to face with Naru, her hazel eyes widening in surprise. _Wow_ _; this is awkward…_ _Maybe I should turn around_ _the other way…but I don't know if my shoulders would like that._ She thought, deciding to stay where she was. Unconsciously she shifted forward, closer to Naru's warmth.

"I hope this snow calms down by tomorrow." She murmured absently, noticing that Naru still had his eyes open, though they were fairly vacant and not focused on her. At her words he refocused, giving her a teasing smirk.

"Why? Is sleeping with me so terrible?" He mocked, somehow knowing exactly what to say to get a reaction from her.

"N-no! It's not-I like sleeping with you-I mean-not that I would usually want to sleep with you or anything-I just-uh…" She trailed off, feeling her face turn red and seeing the smug look on Naru's face. _Damn! He laid a trap and I fell for it! He's just teasing me!_ She thought. _But it's only fair that I get to ask the same in return…_ She added inwardly as she worked up the courage.

"What about you? How do you feel about sleeping with me?" She asked boldly, swearing she saw a flicker of unease in his eyes for just a moment. _No_ _!_ _This is Naru_ _! He'd never feel uneasy about anything…_ _Well, almost anything._

"Go to sleep Mai." He replied evasively, suddenly finding the back of his eyelids very interesting as he closed his eyes, quietly hoping that Mai would do the same.

"No. I'm not going to let this drop." Mai replied daringly, noticing that Naru had taken on a look that she didn't like as he opened his eyes and reached a hand out to caress her cheek. The contact sent a strange shiver down her spine, the younger teen having the sudden urge to pull back.

"What do you want me to say Mai? That I want you? That I'd been dreaming of this since I met you?" Naru asked in a husky voice as he shifted his face closer to hers, his breath ghosting across her lips. Mai pulled back slightly as she looked at the older teen, knowing that he was just toying with her.

"No; just what you feel. I don't want you to lie to me." She shot back, freezing as his forehead brushed hers lightly, his ebony locks tickling her skin as their eyes met. Mai felt her cheeks heat again as they stared at each other silently.

"It's not so bad." Naru replied dismissively before turning over as if nothing had happened. Mai watched his back in disbelief for a moment before relaxing and closing her eyes, feeling sleep claim her as she sneaked an arm round Naru's waist.


	5. Chapter Five

_Mai opened her eyes and found herself on her back with Naru propped on his elbow beside her looking down at her, his other hand gently brushing through her hair_ _. The bed sheet was low on his waist, leaving his pale chest bare to her eyes._

_"Naru?"_ _She_ _questioned sleepily, seeing him smile as his body shifted so that his arms were on either side of her and his chest was just touching her breasts._ _The younger teen snapped into a more wakeful state as the boy hovered above her, her cheeks burning at their closeness. "What are you?"_ _She began in confusion_ _, cut off as he leaned down and brushed_ _his lips_ _over hers. "Naru?"_ _She asked again, seeing the same warmth in his eyes that she had seen in Fai's living room that afternoon_ _as she raised her hands and pressed them against his firm skin._

_"Is something wrong?"_ _The older boy_ _purred as he tilted her head up to gain access to her neck, where he left a small trail of kisses that went to the neck of her white top._ _His weight pressed against her hands as he leaned down, the weaker girl unable to hold him back._

_"Yes…_ _This isn't like you." She replied as he looked down at her with a smile that suddenly became a smirk. As she watched the warmth left his eyes to be replaced with a predatory look that was_ _n't in Naru's_ _nature._ _He was narcissistic and_ _arrogant, sometimes thoughtless and inconsiderate, but never deliberately cruel. "Get off! Let go! Stop it!"_ _Mai cried as Naru's hands run up and down her body, moving beneath her top to_ _grope her_ _modest breasts as he ground his hips into hers roughly, pressing his erection against her_ _centre. "No!"_ _She cried as his hand moved down to her white panties,_ _his nails grazing her pale skin as he hooked his fingers over the edge of the light cotton. "Naru! Stop!"_ _Mai cried as tears streamed down her cheeks_ _, her hands still trying to push him back as he leaned forwards._

 

* * *

 

"Mai! Wake up!" Naru cried as he held her thrashing form in his arms, her body shaking, and tears streaming down her cheeks as she cried out at him to stop something. "Mai!" He called again as her eyes snapped open and she looked up at him in fear. "It's alright; you were dreaming." Naru soothed as he held her shoulder, his arm wrapped around her back as he held her against him. Mai focused on him as he moved to sit beside her, leaning down and holding her shoulders gently but firmly. "What did you see?" He asked as she sat up and turned away from him, curling up on her side and folding her arms tightly.

"Nothing…It wasn't one of those dreams." She replied to his silent question, her heart still racing as she slowly calmed down. _It couldn't have been_ _one of those dream;. Naru would never treat me like that, and his eyes would never look as…evil as that. It was just a nightmare!_ She thought reassuringly as her breathing slowly went from gasps to deep breaths. Despite feeling calmer she couldn't stop shaking.

"Are you sure?" Naru asked in an unconvinced tone. Mai nodded without turning to him, unsure of whether she would be able to look at his face ever again. She felt him move and was surprised as he walked round to crouch in front of her, catching her chin gently with his hand, at which he noticed a flicker of fear flash through her eyes. "Mai…You don't have to tell me now, but if it is relevant then you have to tell me soon." He said in a gentle tone, his oceanic eyes piercing hers with a deadly calm. Noticing her discomfort at his touch, Naru gently released her and lowered his hand to his bent knees.

"I told you. It was just a dream." She replied as she looked away, unable to look at his face for a moment longer. _It was just a dream._ She assured herself as Naru sighed and got to his feet. It was then that she noticed that he was already dressed and, judging by the dampness of his hair, he had showered as well. "I'm taking a shower." She decided as she got up and walked towards the door, intending to go out into the hall and find the shower room.

"Mai? There's a bathroom over there." Naru directed as he pointed towards the bookshelf in the corner of the room where there was another door that Mai hadn't noticed the night before. Mai hurried over to it and look inside at the white tiled floor and walls, where there was a toilet, bath, shower and sink, and towels already laid out.

"Thanks…You should go down to breakfast." She added as she stepped through the door. Looking back she saw Naru flicking through some papers as he sat on the edge of the bed. He didn't look up as she spoke, his eyes drifting across the page before him intently.

"I'll wait." He replied simply, not willing to take the chance. Mai closed the door and pulled off her top and white panties as she turned on the shower, feeling the cold water pouring out. _I can't believe I didn't bring a change of clothes…_ _Then again I wasn't expecting be stuck here!_ She thought as she climbed into the bath and stood under the spray. She picked up the soap and washed quickly, shampooed her hair, rinsed it and climbed out, shivering from the cold water as she dried herself. She pulled on her clothes quickly and turned to open the door when she heard running water. _I turned off the taps though…didn't I?_ Turning around she saw the sink taps running, which were soon followed by the bath taps and the shower. Mai watched in horror at the shower began to spray hot water at her, catching her back and bare legs as she reached for the door.

"Naru!" She cried as she tried the door and found it locked, but the bolt was open and there was no other lock on the door. _No way!_ She heard running footsteps and the door handle moved as Naru tried the door, Mai still pushing and pulling frantically on the other side. She let out a small cry as hot water splashed across her legs, the temperature rapidly rising above a comfortable level.

"Mai! Get back from the door!" Naru's muffled voice shouted. Mai went back towards the shower as the door was kicked off its hinges and Naru entered, standing in front of her with his hands on her shoulders. Upon Naru's entry the shower head clattered into the bath, waving under the pressure of the water but no longer writhing around at them.

"Are you alright?" Naru asked quickly as he looked at the running taps. Mai nodded as he leaned over the bath to turn the taps off, a scream ripping from her lungs as the showerhead rose up and whipped round, snatching Naru's neck tightly in its grasp, cutting the air off from his oesophagus and choking him slowly.

"Naru!" Mai cried as she stepped forward and pulled at the tubing around his throat, catching him as he slumped to the floor, the lack of oxygen weakening him. Mai cringed and whimpered, holding up one hand to stop the scolding water that was aimed at her face as the showerhead writhed up towards her, trying to get her away from Naru so that she couldn't help. _Please! Someone! Anyone! Help!_ She cried inwardly as Naru's eyes closed and his breath caught.

"Nau maku san bazara danken!" A familiar voice shouted from the open doorway. Mai looked up from where she knelt on the floor, dripping wet with Naru in her arms, to see Monk-san bent double in the doorway panting. The tube immediately loosened its grip on Naru's abused throat and the writhing showerhead clattered to the tiled floor, though the water kept running. Mai carefully unwrapped the tubing from Naru's neck and threw the showerhead and tubing into the bath as she looked down at the older teen, who lay still with his eyes closed, but he was breathing. "What happened?" Monk-san asked as he crossed to the bath and leaned over, turning the taps off.

"I don't know! I finished taking a shower, and then the taps turned on. I tried to get out, but the door wouldn't budge so I called Naru. He kicked the door open and came over to me, and the showerhead wrapped round his neck. I tried to get it loose, but I couldn't! I thought he was going to die!" Mai replied tearfully, looking down at Naru as he stirred in her arms. Monk-san nodded as he followed her hurried explanation, relieved as he noticed the ebony haired boy slowly coming around.

"Is your hand okay? Do I need to get the med kit?" Monk-san asked as he looked down at Mai's hands as they clutched Naru's shirt, her skin red from the hot water. Though they still stung a little Mai shook her head.

"The water wasn't that hot. It just looks bad; it'll calm down in a while, but Naru could use a bandage. That cut look nasty." She replied as she took in the long bloodied graze across his throat. Naru opened his eyes and blinked a few times, his mind a little foggy at first as he cast his dim eyes around the bathroom. He slowly raised a hand to his throat, feeling a stinging pain where the tubing had gripped his neck so hard. As he took his hand away it was smeared with blood. "Do you think you can get up?" Mai asked gently as she leaned over him. Naru took a breath, realising that he was lying on the bathroom floor with his head resting in Mai's soft lap.

"I think so." He replied as he slowly sat up and looked away from Mai, her helping hands still resting on his back for a few moments. She looked down at herself and blushed as she realised the water had made her white top and panties almost transparent. She looked around briefly for her towel and pulled the heavy wet material over her shoulders. Naru stood up shakily and went to a small wooden cabinet, pulling out a dry towel and handing it to her.

"You'll have to get out of those clothes." He added, regaining his composure as he handed her the towel. She looked at him in disbelief as he pulled his shirt off and grabbed another towel. "So will I." He assured as he headed for the bedroom, hardly thinking it appropriate that they strip together. Mai looked up at Monk-san, who followed Naru to the door, but paused with an assuring grin as he felt her timid gaze.

"Don't worry; that spirit shouldn't be back for a while. You get undressed while I see if Fai has any spare bath robes or something while your clothes dry." The older man suggested at Mai's worried expression. Mai nodded and watched him prop the door up to give her some privacy. After a moment of hesitation she pulled off her wet clothes and wrapped the towel around her, knocking on the bathroom door hesitantly once she was done.

"Naru? Are you…decent?" She asked awkwardly, unsure that wearing nothing but a towel could ever be considered decent. After a few moments of silence she eased the door out of the way, but the room was empty. Mai sat on the edge of the bed and waited, jumping as Naru and Monk-san walked through the door. Mai blushed as she looked at Naru, who had a towel wrapped round his waist and nothing else except a cotton bandage round his throat.

"Here; Fai found this for you." Monk-san said as he handed her a light pink silk bathrobe. She went hastily into the bathroom and changed into it, not liking the way the neckline plunged, and it was so thin that if her nipples went hard everyone would know. Her cheeks coloured at the thought as she crossed her arms over her modest chest. "Let me take your wet clothes. Fai has a tumble dryer in the kitchen." Monk-san added as he took Naru's cloths from the floor by the bed. Mai took her clothes from the bathroom floor and gave them to him, stifling a laugh as she looked at Naru wearing a pure white flannel bathrobe, and looking extremely uncomfortable. _Wow_ _!_ _The white makes his hair look so dark and his eyes look bluer for some reason._ She thought as she stopped laughing, receiving a glare.

"What?" He snapped in annoyance as she continued to stare, raising his hand to his throat, which still stung a bit, but was otherwise fine. His annoyance turned to confusion as Mai's hazel eyes continued to watch him, her gaze changing from being simply amused to coming deeper. She almost seemed appreciative of something.

"Nothing…I was just thinking that you don't look bad in white." She replied with an embarrassed smile, missing Naru's eyes open a fraction wider at the remark. _I just said that aloud?_ She thought bashfully, unsure whether she should be kicking herself or not. Naru looked away as if he hadn't heard and picked up his papers again. _What's his problem; can't he take a compliment?_ She wondered in amusement.

"Mai! I heard what happened; are you alright?" A concerned Fai asked from the doorway. Mai turned and smiled brightly as the blonde entered the room, his pale cheeks gaining a pink tint as he took in the sight of Mai in the silken kimono. He'd been right; it looked wonderful on her. It seemed to both hide and emphasise her figure at the same time, and added a dash of elegance to her already considerable beauty.

"Yes; I'm fine! Actually it was Naru who was attacked. Whatever it was left me alone for the most part." She replied insistently, though she knew she wasn't being entirely honest. The spirit had attacked her to begin with. Mai's eyes widened as Fai stood in front of her with a hand gently caressing her cheek as his eyes scanned her for any injuries. "I'm fine really." She assured, blushing as his hand continued down from her cheek to stroke her neck gently. Naru's gaze sharpened as Fai inched closer to Mai, who was too stunned to move as Fai leaned down, tilting her head up as he pressed his lips against her neck affectionately. Mai's eyes widened as her body froze, not knowing how she should react. _What is he doing? He knows I like Naru, so why is he still being so seductive?_ She wondered, gasping as Fai's hand reached up and brushed lightly against her silk covered breast.

"Fai?" Mai said nervously as his touch became a caress and his lips travelled down her neck to her shoulder. _What is he doing? Naru's here too_ _; what is he thinking?_ She wondered in shock, feeling more and more uncomfortable by the minute, but she didn't know what to do. _Should I push him away? Pull back? Scream?_ "Fai; stop!" She objected firmly as she tried to pull back gently, but Fai didn't release her and pulled her closer, holding her smaller body flush against his. "Fai! Stop!" Mai cried as his hand swept across the edge of the robe trying to get inside, her smaller hand rising to slap his arm.

"She told you to stop!" Naru growled threateningly as he pulled Fai off and pushed him away with a glare, the blonde staggering a few paces before turning to face Naru. Mai backed away so that she was shielded by Naru and watched as Fai glared back at the ebony haired boy. Their eyes locked, crystal fighting against cobalt until Fai dropped his head momentarily and lifted it again with a tired groan.

"Oh; Shibuya-san. Good morning…What was I doing? I'm terribly sorry; I seem to be so forgetful of late." Fai apologised with a sheepish smile as he looked around the room as if he'd forgotten what he came in for. "Now; what was it? Oh yes! Mai; I heard what happened! Are you alright? And you Naru; I heard about the attack. I'm relieved to see you are both well." He continued worriedly with concern etched into his features. Mai blushed and went forward to stand beside Naru, unsure what to say at first.

"Yes; I'm fine thank you." She replied timidly, stealing a side ways glance at Naru, who wore a mask of calmness.

"Indeed. Thank you for your concern." Naru replied, deciding not to bring up what had happened. There was no point in scaring Fai until they had figured out what was going on in the house, and it seemed Mai had cottoned on since she hadn't raised any issues.

"Well; if you need anything don't hesitate to ask." Fai said with an obliging smile before backing out of the room and closing the door. Mai let out a breath, feeling her knees shake as the door closed and they were finally alone.

"Are you alright?" Naru asked in his usual monotone, not looking at her as she looked up at him.

"I'm fine, but he…he was possessed wasn't he?" She said, not really asking a question since she knew what the answer would be. This wasn't the first time that she had seen a possession; in fact she had been possessed once herself. That had been one of the very rare times she'd spent a little time with Lin.

"Yes. Those times when he says he's being 'forgetful' are blank areas where the spirit is taking control…I must admit, I'm surprised he hasn't realised there's something wrong." Naru replied thoughtfully, though when he thought about it there was really no reason for Fai to suspect. Strange things had been happening, but since the noble wasn't a ghost hunter and didn't seem to have much knowledge of the occult there was no reason that he would link his memory loss to what was going on in the house.

"What if he does know that there's something wrong, but he doesn't want to admit it?" Mai asked thoughtfully, which made sense to her. If she kept having blackouts then she was sure that she'd be a little reluctant to look into it too; particularly if she thought she might find out she'd hurt someone in one of those periods.

"It's a possibility. We'll have to confront him about it at some point." Naru replied as he made to walk away, pausing as he felt Mai's hand on his wrist. Her hands were so much smaller than his; he could feel that her hand barely wrapped around his larger wrist.

"Thank you." Mai said quietly, releasing him as gently as she had grabbed him. Naru looked over his shoulder at her, and Mai could have sworn she saw the same foreign warmth in his deep blue eyes that she had seen the previous afternoon. _I really have to get my imagination under control._ She thought sheepishly as she shook her, head while Naru swiftly returned his attention to the papers on the bed.

 

* * *

 

"Mai! Come on! Hurry up!" Monk-san called impatiently from the front door as he looked back towards the staircase. Mai hurried down the marble stairs and grabbed her coat from the stand as Monk-san went out. The snow was at least five inches deep as she stepped in it, her feet feeling the cold already despite the thickness of her boots. "What took you so long?" The monk asked, casting his hazel eyes down to her short skirt and pale legs, covered only by her knee high socks. "Maybe you should have asked Fai if you could borrow a pair of his trousers." The older man added as an afterthought.

"Naru caught me on the way down and asked me to measure the temperature in each room." Mai replied with a quivering tone as she picked up some snow and dropped it, rubbing her bare hands together with a small shriek. Her breath was condensing in small clouds on the air, and she was cold despite her coat as she stamped her booted feet.

"Alone?" The monk asked in disbelief as the door opened and John appeared with his hands in his pockets. That certainly didn't sound like Naru; especially not after what happened earlier.

"No; John helped me, but where were you? You're not supposed to be alone either." The honey haired girl chided him firmly as she put her hands on her hips and scowled at him, which the monk thought looked more cute than scary. He let out a small chuckle, laying an affectionate hand on Mai's head and ruffling her silken locks.

"I can take care of myself. Besides; it's day time." Monk-san replied as he drew back his hand, Mai growling as she reached up to fix her hair. She knew he was doing it affectionate, but she couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed that Monk-san wasn't taking her seriously.

"Naru was attacked this morning; it doesn't matter if it's daytime or not!" The teen replied in a huff, throwing a handful of snow at him. Monk-san lifted an arm to shield his head, taking a hit to his arm, and then the waist as John joined in with Mai. The older man chuckled as he backed away from the pair.

"Hey! Two against one's not fair!" He complained as he leaned down to gather up some snow, grimacing as a cold ball impacted the side of his head. As he straightened up he aimed at Mai. The girl was so busy gathering her own snowball that she didn't see as Monk-san threw his snowball, eliciting a satisfying shriek from Mai as the snow hit her shoulder. However his smugness was short lived as John launched his second snowball at the monk's face, hitting him dead centre.

"Hello, not working?" Fai asked as he stepped outside to join them, smiling in amusement as Monk-san staggered backwards laughing and shielding his face, wiping water and slush from his hair as the snow melted. Mai doubled over giggling as she watched the older man, only the kind hearted priest noticing the nobleman as he walked down the front steps.

"Oh; Fai-san! Good morning. Naru told us to take a break; there's not a lot we can do right now." John replied brightly, his blue eyes widening as he felt a hard impact to the side of his head, a cold wet patch forming in his hair. He didn't need to look to know it had been Monk-san, the young priest frowning as he turned to the older man. Fai laughed lightly as he saw Mai and Monk-san bending over in fits as John rubbed his head with a slightly perplexed expression.

"Please! Call me Fai. May I join you?" The nobleman asked as he reached the bottom of the steps and stepped onto the driveway, where the car and van were sitting covered with snow. The snow was deeper than he'd assumed; he couldn't even feel the gravel beneath the thick white layer.

"Of course! You can partner me." Monk-san replied, quickly claiming the blonde as his ally. Fai watched as the monk got ready to throw another ball at John, but was stopped by a counterstrike from Mai. Her strike knocked the ball out of Monk-san's hand so that John could get another hit in. "Damn!" The monk cursed as John's snowball hit him square in the chest, the white orb shattering into powder. Mai laughed with John until she felt an impact on her lower back. She turned to see Fai smirking at her with another snowball ready for launch.

"May be we should have tried to get Naru and Lin-san out here. It would be more fun with six." She thought aloud as she threw a ball at Fai, who dodged and charged her, grabbing her waist and forcing them both to the snowy ground. The honey haired girl looked up at him with a flushed face and wide eyes as she felt his knee gently pressed between her legs.

"You're very lovely when you're flustered." Fai purred as he got to his feet and held an elegant hand out to her. Mai quickly followed, trying to hide her blush as she accepted his hand. Once on her feet Mai looked up and saw Monk-san hiding down behind his car while John was in front near the van trying to spot him, the older man grinning as he took aim.

"John! Look out! Behind the car!" Mai shouted in warning as Monk-san got ready to throw his ball. John turned just in time to see the white orb flying in his direction and dodge it, raising his own in retaliation.

"Thanks Mai!" The Australian called as he threw his ball, hitting Monk-san in the shoulder as he retreated and ran behind the van. Mai laughed as she watched John give chase, shivering and stamping her feet in the cold. Her legs, skirt and socks were damp where she had been tackled to the ground, and her feet were starting to go numb. Mai stiffened as she felt a pair of arms wrap round her from behind and looked up to see Fai looking down at her with an innocent smile.

"If you come inside I'll warm you up." He hummed in her ear quietly, his tongue darting out to flick seductively behind her ear as he leaned his head against hers. _Oh no, not again!_ She thought as his hand moved down her waist. "Come inside…Mika." Fai purred, his blue eyes piercing her hazel as she looked over her shoulder. Mai's heart pounded as the nobleman's hand tightened around her waist, his other hand starting on her shoulder and stroking down her arm slowly as his face moved closer. _John…Monk-san…Come back! Notice it! Please…Someone!_

"Mai! Can you come here?" A voice called, Mai's hazel eyes widening as her prayer was answered. She looked up to the front door and saw Naru watching her intently, leaning casually against the door framed with his arms folded and his legs crossed. Without a moment's hesitation she broke free of Fai and ran up the steps, barely acknowledging Naru as she dove into the hall. "I told you to be careful." The older teen scolded as he stepped inside and eased the door shut.

"He's definitely possessed! He called me Mika!" Mai gasped as her heart calmed down. _Strange_ _…I didn't realise it was beating so fast._ She thought as she looked up at Naru, feeling it flutter lightly as she locked eyes with him for a moment. He'd abandoned his jacket somewhere, the fitted turtleneck flattering his toned torso as he walked towards Mai.

"We could exorcise, but there's no guarantee that it won't take over someone else." Naru sighed thoughtfully, folding one arm across his head and supporting his elbow as he leaned his chin on his hand thoughtfully. Mai looked up at the older teen, wondering if he'd forgotten she was there as he continued to stand there staring into space. The younger girl almost sighed as she reached out and tugged his sleeve lightly.

"Hey Naru; why don't you and Lin-san come out and join us for a while?" She suggested lightly, watching his unchanging serious expression as he worked over the case in his mind. She already knew his answer as she waited, wondering if he had even heard the question.

"No thank you. We have work to do." Naru replied predictably as he turned away to walk back to the living room, where Lin would be waiting. They'd been talking through all of the information they had so far, but Naru couldn't help but think that they were missing things. It would probably help if they had more than hearsay about this Mika and her husband; Lin had searched the library and found a few records, which he was reading over at that moment.

"Please?" Mai said pleadingly as she grabbed his wrist to stop him from walking away. "It would give you time to observe the subject of your investigation." She added brightly, trying to tempt him to change his mind. She was giving him the brightest smile she could, and she would have given him puppy eyes too if she thought it would work.

"You're not going to get me out there." Naru replied firmly as he turned to head back into the living room, not even looking over his shoulder at her plea.

"You really think that hm?" She said slyly, her hazel eyes thinning in anticipation as she got an idea. A gasp of shock was the only sound Naru made as he found himself pulled back, Mai's hand gripping his wrist as she threw the door open and pulled him outside. The stoic boy stood stunned for a moment before feeling something cold and wet trickling down his back through his top. He turned and saw Mai looking at him innocently as he shook his high woollen collar, shivering at the sudden cold.

"I'll get you for that Mai!" He growled in exasperation, all thought of work forgotten as he focused on revenge, his blue eyes glinting maliciously. Mai laughed and ran down the steps, not looking back as Naru jumped down and followed, his longer legs allowing him to catch up to her eventually as he chased her down the driveway. He didn't even care that he wasn't wearing shoes as he gave chase, his feet stinging slightly in the cold.

"No! Naru! I won't do it again! I swear!" Mai cried as he grabbed her around the waist and held up a fist of snow with a sadistic grin. He reached towards the front of her top and tried to pull it open as Mai gripped her coat shut and shrieked in objection, struggling to free herself. In their struggle Naru slipped and landed on his back, soon finding Mai on top of him with more snow in her hands, reaching down towards his collar.

"I don't think so." Naru retorted as he grabbed her legs and twisted so that he was lying on top of her between her legs, neither noticing their position as Mai laughed, her cheeks flushed from the cold. The girl shrieked and threw a handful of snow over Naru's head as reached for her top with a snow filled hand, managing to get it in inside the collar where her coat as open across the chest.

"Oh god it's cold!" Mai cried, shivering beneath Naru's body as he smirked down at her, the snow in his hair slowly melting, and a few drops of water dripping onto her cheek. Mai froze as Naru reached up and wiped the tear like drops away, bringing their faces closer together until she could feel his warm breath on her lips as he moved closer, closing his eyes unconsciously. Mai could feel herself doing the same, automatically turning her head slightly as she leaned up.

"Naru? Are you out here?" Lin's voice called in concern. Naru gasped sharply as he opened his eyes and froze, cobalt orbs widening slightly as colour crept into his cheeks. Mai's cheeks flushed as they stared at each other, both of them knowing what had almost happened. Naru hurriedly got to his feet and turned away from the girl on the ground, quickly heading back towards the house.

"Yes, I'm here." The teen replied in a flustered tone as he hurried up the steps, his shirt and trousers wet and covered with snow. The older man was more concerned to see that his charge had been foolish enough to leave the house without shoes.

"You're soaked through! What happened?" Lin demanded in disbelief and concern as Naru met him at the door, deciding not to bring up the issue of shoes right away. Naru's cheeks were tinged with pink as he looked up at the older man, knowing there was no way in hell he was going to admit that Mai had gotten the better of him.

"I'm fine." Naru replied quickly, stealing a glance back down the driveway as he hurried indoors. Mai sat up, missing his warmth as she watched him go. _I haven't seen that face since I threatened to tell everyone about his spoon bending_ _; what's wrong with him?_ She wondered in confusion as she got to her feet and looked around, seeing Fai, John and Monk-san still running around by the car and van. _I didn't realise I ran so far._ She thought as she walked back up the driveway, trees lining the path on either side. _God he was so close! I should have kissed him!_ She thought regretfully as she approached the van and looked up to see John fall backwards as two snow balls hit him in the chest.

"Mai! Help!" He cried, catching sight of her as more snow balls flew in his direction. Mai laughed and grabbed some snow, flinging it at Monk-san as John scrambled to her side behind the van. As she looked back she saw Monk-san shaking the snow out of his long, and now loose, hair. It was rare to see the older man let his hair down, the long tangled locks dripping down his shoulders.

"Dead! Dead! Dead! You two are so dead!" The older man shouted in frustration as he grabbed two handfuls of snow and hurled it at Mai, who dodged back and then looked at him around the edge of the van with her tongue poking out. "That's it! This means war!" Monk-san cried as he ran at her with snow in both hands, the honey haired girl shrieking as he approached.

"Run Mai!" John laughed as he grabbed some snow and hurled it at Monk-san, who kept running as it impacted his shoulder, smirking as he launched both snowballs at John and made a grab for Mai, who fell back in the snow with Monk-san on top of her. Monk-san laughed and dumped some snow over her head as she struggled beneath him, John wiping the snow from his eyes before leaning down. "Takigawa! You're open!" Fai warned as he pointed over Monk-san's shoulder. Monk-san paused and turned his head, getting hit in the face by one of John's snowballs. "Okay! I surrender! I've had enough! Are you guys coming in?" The older man laughed as he climbed off Mai and all but lifted her to her feet.

"Yeah; I think I'll change back into that robe and put these through the tumble dryer again." She replied as she brushed the snow off her mostly bare legs. Having been tackled three times now her clothes were soaked; cold water had even started to soak upwards through the bottom half of her shirt, and downwards from the collar where Naru had put snow down her chest.

"Oh…You want to go curl up on the sofa with Naru." Monk-san teased as they walked back to the door, the older man feeling a fist hit his arm. He laughed and looked down at Mai's blushing face, ruffling her hair playfully, not missing the growl she sent his way as she fixed her hair. "Go get changed. I'll put your clothes in the dryer." He added as he followed her up stairs. Mai went into her room and quickly changed into the pink robe, sighing as her icy limbs began to warm up again. As she opened the door she saw Monk-san in a large navy blue bathrobe with his clothes in his arms. He held out his arm and took Mai's clothes just as John exited his room wearing a white robe like Naru's.

"I'll meet you in the living room." The older man called as they walked down the stairs. Monk-san went off to the kitchen as she and John walked into the living room to find Lin sitting in the chair he had occupied the previous afternoon and Naru on a sofa, once again wearing the white robe. Mai looked at him hesitantly before feeling a hand on her back. Looking over her shoulder she saw John smiling at her encouragingly as he eased her in Naru's direction. She allowed herself to be pushed until she was beside Naru and sat down beside him, looking at her hands as she clutched them nervously in her lap. _Why do I feel so awkward all of a sudden?_ She wondered as she saw Naru shift his gaze to her from the corner of his eye before flicking them back to the papers he was reading. She felt the sofa slump beside her and turned gratefully to John, who had sat down beside her.

"Mai, are you enjoying your dancing lessons?" John asked after a moment of silence, long enough for John to realise that Mai wasn't going to strike up a conversation with Naru. He didn't even consider the possibility that the stern teen would make the first move; Naru was too involved in his work. Mai latched onto the topic gratefully as she turned her attention to the blonde beside her.

"Yes, though I don't think I'm very good at it." She replied sheepishly, still feeling slightly awkward sandwiched between the two boys. She didn't feel awkward with John; that would be impossible for anyone. The priest was so open and approachable. Despite John's presence though, Mai was very conscious of the stern boy on her other side. She couldn't help her eyes as they glanced sideways, the ebony haired boy apparently paying her no mind as he continued reading.

"Nonsense! You were doing fine yesterday." John assured with a bright smile. "I've only danced a few times myself. It's fun once you get started." He added reminiscently as he recalled his own lessons. He hadn't had formal training; any skills he'd picked up had been from various women on his own cases. He'd been invited to a few formal occasions by people he'd helped; weddings, birthdays, balls, and on those occasions he'd always been invited to dance at least once.

"I didn't know you danced! Wow! It seems like I'm the only one who doesn't." Mai said sheepishly, the silence creeping up again. It seemed that John wasn't going to offer any more straws to grasp as he sat back and looked in the opposite direction, leaving her only one other avenue. "What are you reading Naru?" Mai asked hesitantly as she turned to look at the seventeen year old boy beside her. Naru glanced up in annoyance. "Don't look at me in that tone of voice. You're just sulking because I put some snow down your shirt, aren't you?" Mai teased in response, seeing irritation flash through his eyes momentarily at the jibe.

"It's research, the content of which a person with your limited intelligence wouldn't understand." He retorted harshly, feeling and looking extremely smug as Mai's eyes sharpened angrily. _How can he be so…arrogant_ _?_ She wondered heatedly as she sat back, knowing that he'd said it to rile her. Unfortunately it was working.

"I think I'll go up stairs for a while." She said stiffly as she got up, thinking it would be wise to cool off a little.

"Not alone you're not." Naru replied without looking up, his blue eyes flicking back and forth over the text. He could feel the frustration rolling from her small form as she held back a huff, folding her arms as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Fine! I'll stay down here then." She snapped lightly as she leaned back on the sofa, sighing in boredom before suddenly feeling tired. It was no surprise really; she'd been woken up early by that nightmare and spent the rest of the morning either walking around the house doing monotonous tasks or running around in the snow. Now that she thought about it, the sofa was comfortable, and the silk robe she was wearing was surprisingly warm and cosy. As she fell asleep she felt her body slip and hit something warm and soft, yet firm. She also heard Naru say something to her, but was too tired to care.


	6. Chapter Six

**_Why does this always happen to me? I just get tired and fall asleep! God, Naru's going to be pissed when I wake up._ ** _She thought, knowing instinctively that she had fallen onto Naru's shoulder as she fell asleep._ _Naru would be sitting beside her in the waking world, but she knew she had to be dreaming; she wasn't sitting anymore._

_"Naru!"_ _She_ _greeted as she saw him_ _walking towards her._ **_It wouldn't be a dream without Naru in it._ ** _She thought_ _fondly as she walked_ _to meet him, suddenly realising she was in her own clothes rather than her robe. Looking around she knew they were in the hall of Fai's mansion, but something was wrong. Everything was the same but different. The floor had no carpet, the painting at the top of the stairs wasn't there_ _, and there were servants in western attire walking around busily. "What's going on?"_ _She asked Naru_ _as she reached his side, but he just looked at her without saying a word and nodded to the door, where she saw Mika. She was positive it was the woman from the painting that looked so much like her. The woman wore a long_ _pale blue kimono with_ _delicate zouri, and as she opened the door Mai saw that it was s_ _pring_ _outside and the trees were blooming with cherry blossoms and the flowers were open to the sun._

_"Mika! Where are you going?"_ _A familiar voice asked cheerfully and Mai turned in surprise to see Fai, or someone who looked_ _very much like Fai, at the bottom of the stairs in a military uniform. It_ _had to be Eishi. Mika looked back at him and smiled warmly_ _, the young soldier's blue eyes glittering with adoration as he paused across the hall._

_"I'm just going for a walk around the gardens."_ _The young woman replied, her voice only a little deeper and more mature than Mai's. Eishi walked over to her smiling and kissed her forehead gently,_ _pressing his lips to her soft skin a little longer than necessary. Mika closed her eyes, leaning into Eishi's touch as he his fingers through her soft honey locks._

_"Don't be gone long. We have guests coming this evening." He replied lovingly as she raised her hand to his cheek. He took the hand and brought it to his lips, gently kissing each fingertip_ _. Mai could have blushed at the affection they were showing each other, though she did remind herself it was their house and they had no idea they had an audience. **Of course they don't know! This is just a dream; I'm not really here…**_

_"Don't worry. I'll be back_ _shortly."_ _Mika replied, kissing him lightly on the cheek before leaving. Eishi looked_ _on after her for a moment before walking into the kitchen, calling to one of the servants as he went. Mai glanced at Naru, who pointed to a dark haired man dressed all in black. He_ _watched Eishi_ _leave before sneaking to the_ _open door. Mai looked at Naru hesitantly before following him out_ _side and round the house, where she could see Mika just ahead, lightly walking towards the_ _rear garden_ _s that Fai had shown her earlier. The man in black said nothing at all as he followed. Mai had an uneasy feeling about him._

_"That's Tohru isn't it?"_ _She said, as she looked Naru, who walked solemnly beside her, nodding slightly at her question._ _Hearing her suspicions confirmed Mai felt a shiver run through her. Though dressed in black the man didn't look evil; he looked perfectly normal. **But then, what does 'evil' look like?** Ahead of them Mika entered the clearing, which was in full bloom_ _, and the Greek statues where pure white_ _, circling the clearing proudly, not covered in tall grass and ivy as they were now. Mika leaned down and plucked a light pink flower from its bed as she sat on the edge of the well_ _, raising it to eye level to appreciate the silken petals._

_"Mika." Tohru_ _greeted warmly as he knelt beside her. Mika smiled at him brightly_ _, lowering the flower to her lap as she looked down at him._ _Tohru was wearing a high collared black jacket and trousers, a lot like the boy's high school uniforms at Mai's school. It was clearly a uniform of some sort, but she had no idea what for; it could have been the police, a post office, or even a branch of the military she hadn't heard of._

_"Good afternoon Tohru. I hope you have been treated well here_ _."_ _Mika greeted kindly_ _, which Mai supposed meant that Tohru wasn't a permanent member of the household. It sounded like he'd only just arrived, or been there for a few days._ **_Then I wonder what he came for…_ ** _Mai thought as she stood a little way off with Naru and watched._

_"Yes…Mika, there is something I must tell you."_ _Tohru confessed, his expression serious, as it had been since Mai had first laid eyes on him. **He's a bit like Naru…**_ **_except last time I checked Naru wasn't a murdering psychopath._ ** _She thought as she watched Mika look at him in concern_ _. Despite thinking that, she was also finding it hard to believe that Tohru was a murdering psychopath; he looked to calm, so normal. He was acting the way any young man might._

_"Dear Tohru_ _!_ _Whatever is the matter?"_ _Mika asked sweetly as_ _Tohru rested a_ _hesitant hand on her knee and she placed her_ _own gentle hand over it_ _. Mai could see in Mika's hazel eyes that she was worried about the young man kneeling before her, the distress clear in his deep brown eyes as he looked up at her._

_"I'm afraid I have fallen in love with you."_ _Tohru replied, looking up into her eyes_ _desperate for some form of response._ _Mika sat stunned for a few moments before she rose to her feet_ _, clutching the flower to her chest for strength_ _. Mai could see the guilt on Mika's face as she turned away from the young man, who remained kneeling by the well._

_"Tohru…I am sorry, truly I am, but I am_ _really truly happily married."_ _Mika replied_ _apologetically, glancing over her shoulder to see_ _Tohru kneeling with his eyes closed, his teeth clenched in_ _what Mai assumed was an attempt to hold in his hurt and disappointment, but as his hazel eyes opened she could see that he was angry. Mika didn't see his anger as she turned away once more, her expression filled with remorse._

_"Mika_ _; come away with me_ _!"_ _Tohru cried desperately as he got to his feet and went to her side,_ _hoping that she would change her mind. Mai couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the ebony haired man as she watched. It was never nice being rejected, which was one reason she hadn't made any serious move on Naru. **How would I react if Naru rejected me?** She wondered, feeling a well of sympathy as Mika turned to him with an apologetic expression._

_"No Tohru_ _; I cannot_ _! I am in love with Eishi. I cannot return your feelings." She replied firmly_ _, her poise remaining upright and elegant as she stood before the young man. She froze as_ _Tohru reached out and grabbed her_ _arm roughly,_ _Mai gasping lightly. "Tohru! Release me this instant!"_ _Mika shouted_ _desperately, unable to work up the outrage she felt through her fear._

_"I will not! I love you Mika!"_ _Tohru replied_ _insistently as Mika struggled to free her wrist from his grasp. She raised her free hand, attempting to slap his hand away, but her weak swing only allowed him to capture her other wrist in a vicelike grip. Mai watched the couple stagger as they struggled against one another, Mika's eyes filled with fear as she tried to break free._

_"Tohru! I cannot_ _-do not_ _-love you! Let me go!"_ _The young woman_ _cried as she tried to pull away from him_ _. Mai watched as one of her feet slipped out of her zouri, making her stumble back to the ground, her weight pulling the ebony haired man with her. Mika opened her hazel eyes to find Tohru on top of her, his hands now pinning her wrists to the hard ground beneath them as he straddled her slim hips._ _Tohru leaned down and forced a kiss on her, which she tried to_ _twist and turn away from_ _. Now that his whole body was above her he didn't need to hold her wrists, releasing her and allowing his hands to explore her clothed body, his lips muffling all of her_ _cries and objections. Mai watched in mute horror as he started ripping her_ _obi off, his hands groping her soft skin greedily_ _, leaving marks where he touched her_ _as he finally loosened her kimono._

_"No!" Mai cried as she tried to_ _run forward to help, but Naru's hand stopped her as he shook his head sadly_ _. Mai faltered as she realised what he was about to tell her, remembering where she was. **I'm not really here; I'm still asleep in Fai's living room…**_

_"There is nothing you can do here."_ _Naru replied_ _sympathetically as he released Mai's slim wrist. Mai turned away_ _from the scene before her, listening_ _with increasing horror to the sound of Mika's muffled cries and Tohru's grunts and moans. She put her hands on Naru's chest and leaned her head on his shoulder as she cried for the woman behind her_ _._

_"Please…I don't…want to watch anymore."_ _Mai cried_ _pleadingly, feeling Naru wrap his arms around her tenderly._ _She could still hear the scene behind her. The ripping of material, the screams and cries of Mika, the moans and grunts of Tohru and the slap of skin on skin. Mai tried to focus on the smaller things, like the scent of flowers on the spring breeze, the rustling of the trees, the warmth of Naru's body, his scent, the sound of his heartbeat._

_"If you want to be able to help her you must see it…but not now."_ _Naru_ _relented, seeing her distress_ _as he looked down at the teen in his arms._

 

* * *

 

"Mai? What's the matter? Wake up." An assuring voice called in concern. Mai gasped as her eyes snapped open, choking on her sobs as she woke up and sat forward, feeling a hand rub her back as she choked, tears streaming down her cheeks. "What happened?" Monk-san asked gently as he crouched down in front of her, his large hands cupping her face reassuringly. Mai didn't answer at first as she tried to stop her tears, feeling Monk-san's gentle hands wiping them from her eyes with his thumbs comfortingly. From the corner of her eyes she could see Naru and John leaning forwards on either side of her, and Lin stood behind Monk-san looking down at her. All of them wore worried looks of varying degrees. John and Monk-san looked frantic while Naru and Lin were able to cover most of their worry.

"He raped her!" Mai cried as she leaned forward into Monk-san's warm embraced, his large hands falling from her cheeks as she buried her face in his shoulder. She felt his large arms wrap around her as he leaned closer, the young girl breathing in his warm scent. Somehow Monk-san always made her feel safe. She could hear his strong heartbeat as she cried into his chest, the loud thuds calming her a little as he rubbed her back.

"Who raped who Mai?" The monk asked, slightly confused as he stroked her hair gently. He'd only just come back from the kitchen when it started. Mai had seemed fine, sleeping peacefully against Naru's shoulder as he read his papers, unable to hear the older teen as he told her not to sleep on him. Despite telling her not to sleep on him Naru had made no move to shift the girl, a detail that the monk had stored away for future teasing. She'd barely been asleep for ten minutes when the moaning had started, her head turning further into Naru's shoulder as she'd grimaced. Naru had eased her back and told her to wake up, even shaking her shoulder a couple of times, but that just seemed to make it worse. That's when Monk-san had knelt before her, easing her back against the back of the sofa as he shook her lightly, her cries getting louder as the tears had started.

"Tohru! He raped Mika! In the garden; by the well; where Fai took me! He followed her, and he raped her! I couldn't do anything to stop it! All I could do was watch!" Mai cried helplessly, remembering vividly standing in the clearing as the ebony haired man pinned Mika beneath him. She could still hear the screams and the rip of material. "She called for help and no one came!" Mai cried, her whole body quivering at the thought of it. Eishi had been so close, just two minutes away. Why hadn't he heard? Why hadn't someone heard? She was screaming so loudly.

"Mai…It was just a dream." Monk-san soothed as he held her closer, his large hand laced in her short hair, but Mai shook her head against his shoulder.

"No Monk-san! It wasn't a dream! It really happened this time!" She replied firmly as she sat up, her eyes streaming and red because she was crying so much, her salty tears almost blinding her vision. Monk-san relented sympathetically, unable to imagine how it would feel to watch such a thing and realise there was nothing you could do because it had already happened.

"Alright, but it happened years ago, there's nothing any of us can do to change it now, so don't punish yourself for it." The older man said gently, wiping away more tears that fell down her cheeks, smiling as she gradually calmed down. He pulled her to his chest once more, feeling her turn her head, her ear pressed to his chest as she listened to his steady heartbeat. "Are you okay now?" He asked eventually, smiling at her small nod against his chest. "Good girl." He soothed as he released her and stood up to stretch.

"Ah! Hello everyone. I was just coming to find you all. Dinner is ready." Fai announced as he entered the room, frowning as he saw everyone circling Mai. From the atmosphere he could tell that something had happened, but it really wasn't his place to push in; besides which everyone was going to a lot of trouble to seem normal.

"Great! We'll be right out!" Monk-san replied enthusiastically, waiting for Fai to leave before turning back to Mai. He almost sighed in relief, unsure whether the nobleman had noticed anything or not. He had a list of explanations or excuses planned out just in case; cover stories was something he excelled in. "Do you want to come to dinner? I'll stay here with you if you don't feel up to it." The monk offered gently as he looked down at the young teen, but Mai stood, shaking her head.

"No; it's alright. I was just upset…It's stupid really." She added sheepishly, blushing slightly at her stupidity as she wiped her eyes. She paused as she felt two large hands clutch her shoulders firmly, the older man leaning down to her eye level with a serious expression.

"No it's not. You witnessed something terrible; dream or not, it's not something you should have had to see." Monk-san replied firmly, receiving a nod of agreement from John as he stood at Mai's side. Mai was about to argue, but was saved the trouble by Monk-san's stomach as it growled loudly. "I'm hungry; let's go eat!" he said sheepishly as Mai and John laughed.

 

* * *

 

"Alright; that's good! You're a little better tonight." Monk-san complimented as he leaned on the wall by the door with his arms folded. Mai smiled as she moved her feet, now back in her own dry clothes, though she was only wearing her socks this time since her boots were still damp. She continued counting in her head; three even beats, over and over.

"Thanks…I still don't think I'm going to be any good by the time of the ball though." She replied as she stopped dancing, her self-doubt troubling the older man. It wasn't unusual for the young girl to lack faith in herself, but it still bothered him. He had a lot of faith in her abilities, and not just her dancing skills. The older man kicked off the wall and slipped his hands into his pockets, knowing that it was about time for bed.

"Come on! We've got another five days to go; trust me! Monk-san's crash courses have never failed yet." He replied confidently, giving her a wink and thumbs up. Mai smiled at his confidence and enthusiasm, turning curiously as the living room door opened and Naru stepped out, barely paying the couple attention as he headed towards the stairs with his papers.

"Where are you going?" Mai asked suspiciously as he reached the bottom of the stairs, engrossed in his papers once more. Mai wasn't sure he'd stopped since before dinner; he'd certainly been reading before and after dinner; he'd even had his nose buried in his papers when Monk-san had suggested another lesson over two hours ago. Naru looked up absently, pausing on the bottom step as he heard Mai's call.

"I'm going to bed to read these." He replied, raising the papers slightly. She wasn't sure how far through he was, but the pile was about three inches thick. It would certainly take him a few hours to do. Mai planted her hands on her hips as she looked at the ebony haired boy, who raised an eyebrow slightly at the look he was receiving.

"Oh no you're not! I'm not finished here and you're not going anywhere near that room alone!" She replied firmly, seeing Naru shoot her a slight glare. "Don't give me that! It's not safe for you to be wandering the house alone…especially after this morning." Mai added, trying not to let the worry show on her face, and failing miserably. Monk-san almost smirked as he caught the slight warmth that entered Naru's blue eyes at her concern, a little of it leaking into the teen's voice as he responded.

"Don't worry so much. I'll be fine." Naru replied, his eyes dropping to the papers in his hand as Mai's head shot up. _Was it just me or did he sound…nicer than usual?_

"You know I hate to say it Naru, but she has a point. You didn't do so well this morning. If Mai hadn't been there holding that tube then you would have been dead before I got there." Monk-san cut in as he looked sternly at the young man, which was true. Naru just didn't take his own safety seriously enough sometimes. Monk-san was glad that he wasn't Naru's guardian; the teen was certainly a handful. Luckily it seemed that Lin was used to dealing with stress. The monk could almost feel Lin's eyes as he hovered by the door listening to the trio in the hall, ready to step out to intervene at any time.

"Fine. I'll wait here." Naru relented as he sat on the third step, his feet resting on the first step as he looked across the hall at Mai. He reshuffled his papers into a neat pile on his knee as he watched Mai, his intentions suddenly dawning on the younger teen.

"You mean you're going to watch?" She asked nervously, feeling her heart flutter at the notion. She never did well under pressure, even in school plays she'd never been any good once she realised there were people watching.

"Yes. Since I can't concentrate on my papers out here I'll watch you." Naru replied slyly as he put the papers to one side and linked his fingers, his elbows resting lightly on his knees.

"Actually, I am a little tired. Maybe I should go to bed." Mai decided sheepishly, backing down from Naru's silent challenge. Monk-san pushed off the wall, his shoes clicking on the marble flooring as he walked over, the sound deadening as he stepped onto the carpet. The older man ruffled Mai's hair affectionately as he stood before her, not about to let her off so easily.

"Mai! Come on; next week lots of people will be watching you. You have to get used to it, so get practicing." Monk-san ordered as he held a hand out to her expectantly. Mai looked back and forth between Naru and Monk-san, feeling her face going red as neither spoke up. Though he didn't look any different, she couldn't help but think that Naru seemed smug as she finally relented.

"A-alright." She replied to Monk-san as she gave him her hand and continued to practice, trying to ignore the eyes boring into her back. Monk-san gripped both of her hands gently, his smile assuring as they stepped together, leaving space between their bodies so that they didn't step on each other's toes. After a while the older man offered her more advice and stepped back to watch again, leaving the young girl on her own in the middle of the hall.

"You're hopeless." Naru sighed after a while. Mai turned and glared at him, the older teen unfazed by her look. "You didn't listen to a word I said about loosening up did you?" He added accusingly, Mai's cheeks flushing in embarrassment. It was only her second lesson, which amounted to a total of four hours, so she didn't think she was doing that badly.

"Well if you think you can do better then why don't you teach me!" Mai snapped with a huff as she turned her back on the ebony haired boy and started again, gasping as she felt someone take her hand in a gentle grip. Looking up she saw Naru looking down at her, her cheeks flushing as she looked at their linked hands.

"Well? Are you going to just stand there staring?" He asked as he positioned himself in front of her. She blushed and looked at the floor, but felt a firm hand lift her chin, elegant fingers remaining in place as Naru looked into her hazel orbs. "Don't look at the floor. Look at the wall over my shoulder or at me." He instructed indifferently. Mai looked at his face, seeing his expression as serious as ever. "One hand on my shoulder." He continued as he lifted her left hand and placed it on his shoulder; he then took her right hand and held it out to the side, clutched firmly in his. "Now follow me." He ordered, placing his right hand on her left shoulder blade so that he could lead her as he began to move. "Shoulders back, breasts forward." He ordered, ignoring her blush. "Just try to relax." He added in a gentler tone, smirking at her as she glared at him.

"Sure; relaxing is easy to do when you've just been told to push your breasts out." She retorted sarcastically as she leaned back against the hand resting on her shoulder, turning her head to look at the wall as her cheeks flushed. Naru kept his smirk as he paused, still holding Mai in position.

"There's something else wrong; you're pulling back. Dancing is all about two people moving as one, so." Naru said as he pulled her closer so that her breasts brushed against his chest lightly and their stomachs almost touched. "We need to be closer." He finished, the hand on her shoulder pulling her nearer, keeping her close. Mai caught Monk-san's snicker as he watched from his place by the door. _He's loving every minute of this!_ She thought sourly, but as she looked up at Naru she forgot why she was so annoyed. Being in his arms like this was something she'd dreamed about. "Ready?" Naru asked, his vision fixed at a point over her shoulder.

"Yes." She replied with a blush, looking over Naru's shoulder as he took a step and she followed his lead, feeling strangely comfortable as she stepped back. His body almost seemed to carry her as she stepped back, feeling herself turned and going with it, the whole thing seeming to effortless in his arms. Every movement of his body seemed to instruct her, and she yielded to it.

"I'm going to spin you." Naru informed, receiving a frown from Mai as he took the hand from his shoulder and held it, releasing the other hand from his grasp. He pulled her arm, watching as she span into his arms. Once she was there he swung her out again and pulled her back, watching as she placed her right hand on his shoulder once more. "Good. You need a little practice, but it was good." He complimented lightly.

"Thank you Naru-sensei." She joked, hearing a small chuckle from Monk-san, who was on his way to the living room door. "Where are you going?" She asked, not receiving an answer as the door closed behind the older man. "That was odd." She muttered, almost screaming as Naru tilted her backwards, one of her legs instinctively rising from the floor. "What was that for?" Mai demanded as he held her there. _I can't get up! He'd better not drop me!_ She thought threateningly as she looked up at Naru, who smirked down at her as she tightened the grip of her arms round his neck.

"That was the finishing move. You need to work on it." He replied as he pulled her to her feet, the honey haired girl leaning into him a little as her head rushed from the sudden upright movement. Naru kept his hold on her as he steadied her, seeing in her eyes that she was unfocused and overbalanced.

"Well if you had told me what you were going to do it might have been better!" Mai replied with a hint of frustration, all thoughts of Monk-san forgotten as she pouted at the teen beside her. The ebony haired boy allowed himself a small smile as he stepped back.

"Come on; I want to go to bed." Naru decided as he released her, but Mai held onto him, Naru's blue eyes widening a fraction as he gave her a questioning glance over his shoulder.

"Just five more minutes…I think I'm actually starting to get it." She replied sweetly, not really thinking that he would agree to it. Naru sighed tiredly and leaned closer to her, the girl feeling her cheeks heat a little as she found herself facing his chest.

"Fine, but I'm not doing any more of that waltz Monk-san is teaching you; my arms are tired." He replied tiredly as he took her hands and placed them lightly on his shoulders before he placed both hands on her waist, just brushing her slim hips, and pulled her closer. "This is what commonly passes for a 'slow dance', just follow my feet and sway a little." He instructed softly, turning his head away to try and block out the sweet smell of her hair. Mai timidly leaned her head on his firm shoulder and closed her eyes with a small smile as he leaned his head on hers, his arms subconsciously pulling her closer. Mai breathed in Naru's scent, feeling herself relax into the older teen's arms, her cheeks flushing as she greedily enjoyed the moment. She was surprised Naru was being so complacent.

"You two look cosy." Monk-san teased, his smug voice echoing a little in the hall. Mai and Naru stopped moving, both of them opening their eyes tiredly to see John, Lin and Monk-san watching them. "I'm surprised you didn't notice us. We've been standing here for about three minutes." The monk added playfully as he grinned, Lin deciding to ignore the young couple while John gave an apologetic smile for having interrupted. Naru and Mai instantly broke apart, Mai blushing while Naru pulled his narcissistic mask back into place.

"I've had enough of playing teacher for tonight. I'm going to bed." He said indifferently as he walked to the stairs and calmly gathered his papers. "Coming Mai?" He called in a clipped tone, ignoring the monk's smug expression as he looked back at the flustered honey haired girl. Mai smiled sweetly as she held her hands behind her back like a school girl, which he reminded himself she was.

"Yes Naru-sensei." She replied brightly, giggling as he shot her a glare.

"You live to tease him don't you?" Monk-san laughed as they started climbing the stairs, the older man hanging back to walk at Mai's side. The girl was the picture of innocence as she walked beside him, one hand sliding up the bannister as she bounced up the steps.

"Well; it's a good way to pass the time." She replied impishly. Monk-san laughed as he nodded his agreement; it was no secret that he enjoyed teasing almost everyone in the group. The only people he didn't seem to tease were John and Lin, who had already disappeared at the top of the stairs.

"Mai; will you hurry up?" Naru called from the second set of stairs, looking down impatiently over the connecting bannister. Mai sighed and ran after him, staring at the back of his trousers as she got closer. _What are you thinking Mai? Get a hold of yourself!_ She ordered as she looked off to the side, her hazel eyes slowly creeping back to the tight black material that sculpted itself to Naru's legs. _He does have a nice ba-what are you thinking? Stop it!_ She screamed as she dropped her gaze to the red carpet.

"I'm tired." Mai decided as Naru opened the door to their room. He didn't reply as he walked to the bed and started to undress, turning his back so that Mai could take her clothes off in peace. Mai got to her bra and reached round, groaning in pain as undid the clip. Naru turned and looked at her back, blue eyes tracing over the bruises marring the pale skin of her back as she pulled her top back over her head.

"Your bruises have gone pale…They should be gone in a few days." The older teen observed as he got into the bed. Mai turned to him disbelievingly, blushing self-consciously as she processed Naru's words.

"You watched me undress?" She demanded incredulously, her arms rising to hug herself as she looked at him reproachfully, the boy paying her no mind as he dropped the pile of papers on the bed between them.

"No. I just turned when I heard you moan to see if you were alright, and I looked at your back." He replied simply as he arranged the duvet over his waist and propped up the white pillows behind his back so that he could recline comfortably.

"Oh." Mai replied simply. _Why do I feel a little disappointed?_ M _y own emotions are a mystery to me…_ She thought as she looked at the handsome teen, still standing beside the bed as he searched through his papers. His hands moved so deftly, barely brushing the edge of the pages as he flicked through them, eyes tracing each paragraph swiftly until he found his place. _What is it about him that makes me feel..._

"Can you sleep with the light on for a while? I want to finish reading this before I sleep." Naru asked, interrupting Mai's thought as he looked up to find her still standing beside the bed. The girl flushed in response as she realised she'd been caught staring, quickly climbing beneath the covers beside him. Naru watched as Mai settled down on her back and looked across at him, her hands fingering the top of the duvet as she raised it to her chin.

"Well, it shouldn't be a problem, but are you sure you should stay awake? You look really tired." She replied as she peered up at him and yawned lightly, watching Naru sleepily as he lifted his papers a little higher.

"I'm fine." He replied simply before concentrating on his papers. Mai turned on her side, facing Naru as she closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the papers rustling lightly.

 

* * *

 

"Mai." Naru called as she opened her eyes and slowly sat up. It was dark in the room. Mai found herself fully dressed beneath the covers; she was even wearing her boots. _So I must be dreaming…_ She pulled the covers back and peered into the darkness, feeling a hand land on her shoulder. Mai let out a small cry as she jumped, her heart pounding in her chest.

"God! Don't do that!" She cried as she put a hand on her chest, tempted to slap the body beside her for scaring her so badly. Now that her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, the boy was coming into focus. She could make out the pale skin of his face, the shape of his dark eyes and the almost apologetic quirk of his lips. What she couldn't make out was the rest of the room; it was like they were floating in darkness and the room had disappeared.

"Sorry. Mai, you have to leave." Naru urged seriously as he put a gentle hand on her cheek, his skin surprisingly soft against her own. Mai couldn't help leaning into the gentle touch, feeling his hand press more firmly against her cheek.

"What? Why? Nothing's happened to me; I'm fine!" She replied in confusion as Naru leaned closer. He was kneeling, fully dressed, on the floor beside her bed. His head barely reached her chest where she was sitting against the pillows.

"It's not safe. His spirit has sensed you; he sees you and he wants you. You have to get out!" Naru insisted as he took her hand and gripped it tightly, the hand on her cheek sliding down her clothed arm to rest atop their joined hands. Mai let Naru keep his grip on her hand as she shifted, turning towards the ebony haired boy.

"I can't do that! I might be able to help, and what if he attacks you again if I leave?" She demanded, not that she thought that she was directly connected to Naru's attack. Naru shook his head as he got to his feet, releasing her hand as he stood over her.

"He didn't; that was someone else. You're forgetting that two people died in this house." He replied, looking around the room briefly before leaning down to her again, resting his hands on the edge of the bed, putting himself at Mai's eye level. "Another thing you need to know; spirits can possess people easiest if they are ill, weak or tired. Make sure you are wary of people like that." He warned seriously, his eyes dropping reluctantly as he drew back. "I still think you should leave." He added with worry etched into his usually serious features, his deep blue eyes conveying his worry to her. She smiled warmly as she laid one of her hands on his, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"I'll be careful." She promised, seeing his expression warm at this, his hands cradling her shoulders as he helped her lie down. "You know, you really should smile like that more often." She added brightly as she closed her eyes, knowing that their conversation was at an end.

 

* * *

 

Mai opened her eyes tiredly and found herself staring at Naru's sleeping face. _He looks so innocent and vulnerable…_ She thought as her heart skipped a beat. Her eyes travelled down to his pale pink lips. _They look so soft…I wonder what it would be like to kiss them…_ She wondered, feeling herself lean forward slightly at the thought. _Stop! What are you doing? He's asleep! That would be sexual harassment! Bad Mai-chan!_ She scolded as she pulled back with an ashamed blush. Sighing lightly Mai propped herself up to look at the small white clock on Naru's bedside table. _Six O'clock? Why the hell am I awake?_ She wondered in annoyance as she lay back down, trying to get back to sleep, but failing miserably. Sighing, she rolled onto her side and got out of the bed, moving carefully so that she didn't wake Naru. _I don't really want to go into that bathroom again…but I_ _need a shower!_ She thought, trapped between hesitancy and necessity. _If something happens this time Naru's asleep_ _; I'll be on my own!_ She thought as she looked at the bathroom door, which Lin and Monk-san had fixed the day before. She stood watching at it for a while, thinking hard about whether or not she should go in.

"Are you just going to stare at the door, or are you going to go in and take a shower?" Naru's voice asked from the bed behind her. Mai gasped and turned around, seeing Naru propped up on one elbow watching her with a smirk firmly in place, though his blue eyes were half lidded and tired. "You've been standing there glaring at that door for the past ten minutes; don't you think it's about time you went inside?" He mocked lightly, his eyes glowing smugly as she glared at him. She could feel her cheeks burning at his superior tone.

"Shut up! There's good reason to be cautious! Look what happened yesterday!" She snapped defensively, but Naru waved it off unimportantly. Despite having his eyes open and talking, she could see he was fatigued. It wasn't due to anything in particular; she just knew how to read the teen. His eyes, though wider now, were still lower than they usually would be, and he was moving a little slower than usual as he shifted beneath the thick duvet.

"The shower isn't going to try to kill you; just go in. I'll wait right here if you need any help." Naru replied as he eased himself into a sitting position and gathered the papers he had been reading the night before, his hands slightly more clumsy than usual as he ruffled the pages together. "As it turns out I didn't get to finish this last night after all. Once I noticed it was three forty I decided to stop." He added in a droning tone that seemed more lifeless than usual as he flicked through the pages.

"Three forty? Naru! It's six fifteen! Go back to sleep! You've had two and a half hours of sleep at the most! You can't work like this!" Mai ordered firmly as she leaned over and snatched the papers from his grasp. He glared at her and tried to snatch them back, his glare deepening as his temper lessened, the early hours and lack of sleep catching up to him.

"Mai. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, now give me those papers!" He ordered in a sharp tone, receiving one of Mai's glares in return for his efforts. She wasn't one to be intimidated, not by Naru. She quickly got off the bed and backed away from him, holding the papers tightly behind her back, forgetting her lack of clothing.

"The hell you are! You're going to make yourself seriously ill one of these days with all your over working, and I am not going to sit here and watch you do it!" She replied harshly as he got out of the bed and walked towards her, trying to reach round her back. Mai stepped back as he stalked towards her, her hazel eyes widening as she bumped into the wall.

"Mai. My patience is wearing thin." He rumbled in a low growl as she hit the wall, the older teen planting a hand on either side of her head, his sharp eyes piercing hers with a fiery look. Mai froze as she looked into those eyes, not noticing or resisting as he reached around her back and took the papers from her slightly shaking hands. "And one more thing; you're not sitting, you're standing." He corrected as he walked back to the bed. Without another word Mai stomped into the bathroom and locked the door, waiting for the water to flow before she let herself cry. _Stupid tears! Why the hell am I crying? If he's not going to worry about himself then why should I? Damn Naru!_ She thought as she tugged her remaining clothes off and climbed into the shower, still trying to stop herself from crying. _He's never looked at me like that before…it was almost like the look he gave me in that nightmare…not quite that evil though..._ _Must not be a morning person._ She thought as she slowly ran the soap over her body, massaging the lather into her pale skin.

"God; I wish we'd been able to go home yesterday! I need to get these cleaned!" She thought aloud as she turned the water off and wrapped herself in a towel before stepping out of the tub. Forgetting about Naru for the moment, she gathered her clothes and walked into the bedroom. When she reached the bed she put her clothes down and picked up the light pink silk robe from the floor, turning away from the bed to pull it over her shoulders. Mai sighed as she dropped the wet towel to the floor and tied the pink robe shut. She was about to speak to Naru, but when she looked over her shoulder he was asleep. The papers were stacked neatly back on the bedside table as if nothing had happened. Smiling thankfully Mai folded the towel and put it on the pillow so that she could lie down without her hair soaking it. She lay on her back and looked at the red canopy above her head, sighing in boredom as she closed her eyes.


	7. Chapter Seven

"Hey! Are you two going to sleep all day?" Monk-san asked as he leaned on the doorframe, having pushed their door open quietly to see if everything was alright. Mai opened her eyes tiredly and looked across at Naru, who was sitting up rubbing his eyes, having apparently been woken up by the monk's call. "Come on; it's almost twelve O'clock!" The older man added as Naru looked at the clock.

"Alright! We're up!" Mai moaned as she sat up rubbing her tired hazel eyes and looked down at her robe, which was gaping open at the chest. She quickly pulled it shut with a frown, her cheeks burning as she looked across at Naru, who seemed to be in a better mood now that he had caught up on his sleep. "Monk-san? Can you go and put this in the washing machine for me?" Mai asked sweetly as she got up and took her dirty clothes to him, making sure she wrapped her underwear right in the middle of the skirt and two shirts.

"Sure, but only because you have to wait for sleepyhead here to have a shower. I heard your little tiff this morning. You two really need to get it together." The monk teased as he took Mai's clothes, giving her a smug grin as she raised an eyebrow. The older man sighed and ruffled the clueless girl's hair lightly, thinking about how hopeless the teens were.

"What do you mean?" Naru asked as he grabbed his robe and headed for the bathroom, voicing the question that Mai had been thinking. Monk-san sighed as he looked between the pair, finding it mildly amusing that they were both quite level headed and intelligent when it came to their jobs and life in general, but clueless when it came to each other.

"You'll get it one day. Take you pants off and I'll get them washed for you. I'm not making two trips." Monk-san replied as he waited by the door. Mai blushed as she saw Naru's arm pass his black underpants to Monk-san, who then picked up the rest of Naru's clothes from the floor beside the bed. "Oh! Good news. It looks like the snow's melted quite a bit. We'll be able to leave today." He said as he headed for the door, not catching Mai's slightly disappointed look as he closed the door. _Why am I feeling sad? Although it has been fun_ _; hanging out with everyone and getting to share a room, not to mention a bed, with Naru…I'm going to miss it._ She thought regretfully as she lay back on the bed, looking through Naru's papers. She was able to follow the history just fine, but when it came to Naru's scribbles in the margins she couldn't understand a word of it. _It's like he's written it in code…_

"What are you doing?" Naru asked, almost sounding amused as he looked down at Mai's face, which was scrunched up in confusion and concentration. The honey haired girl looked up at him and blushed, sheepishly putting the papers back on the bedside table.

"Nothing…" She replied shortly, innocence ringing in her voice as she did so.

"Mai…I apologise for earlier. I was tired earlier, and my mood isn't good when I wake up. I had no right talking to you the way I did." He apologised in his usual clipped formal tone, choosing to look at the wall rather than the girl on the bed. Mai looked at her hands in her lap, her slim fingers entwining and folding together.

"It's alright…It's none of my business how you look after yourself." She replied apologetically, knowing that Naru was both old enough and smart enough to take care of himself. She was his secretary, so it was true, she really didn't have the right to tell him what to do, even if it was with the best intentions.

"No, that's not what I meant; I mean…it's nice of you to worry like that." He argued in a hurried confession. Mai stole a glance at him to see him awkwardly looking at the wall, the barest hint of pink marring his pale cheeks. She could tell voicing his feelings like this didn't come easily; it was usually hard to get anything out of him.

"Well, someone has to worry about you." She joked, seeing that warmth flood into his deep blue eyes for a moment. "Oh! Monk-san said we should be able to leave today. The snow's been melting." She added brightly as Naru gathered the papers and headed for the door, Mai close behind him, their bare feet silent on the thick cream carpet.

"That's good. Once we leave I'll take you home before picking up some of my belongings." He replied as they walked down the first flight of stairs to the first floor. Mai sped up and hurried to his side, the smooth stone cold on her bare feet as she kept pace beside the old boy.

"Naru! I told you I'm not leaving you!" Mai objected firmly, her hand reaching out to grip the white sleeve of his soft flannel robe. Mai paused as Naru stopped dead, his eyes rising from the page he'd been scanning to look at her.

"Me?" He echoed in a small questioning tone with a raised eyebrow, his blue eyes boring into hers searchingly. Mai could feel her cheeks heating as he stared at her, a heavy silence falling between them for a moment as he waited. Mai could feel her heart pounding loudly in her chest, the sound drumming in her ears.

"What?" She stammered finally, feeling her heart stop as she realised why he'd chosen that word. _Oh no! I said the last part out loud!_

"You said you wouldn't leave 'me', why?" He asked sounding genuinely perplexed as he lowered the papers and looked at her, a strange swirl circling his chest as he looked down at the girl beside him. Mai's mouth opened in shock at his question, then closed and opened again, though no sound came out. Finally Naru watched as her bare feet began moving, the girl tottering back a little before pausing with one hand resting on the banister.

"I-I…I have to go…um…yeah." She stuttered before turning and running back up the stairs as fast as her legs would carry her, the cold stone hard on the balls of her feet as she bounded away. Naru didn't realise one of his arms had reached out in objection to stop her as she hurried away, her legs catching on her pink robe in her rush.

"Mai!" Naru shouted after her. "That girl's going to get into serious trouble on of these days." He sighed as he turned and followed her, seeing her turn the corner near Mika's old room. "Mai!" The young businessman called again as he looked around the deserted corridor. He eyed the door to Mika's old room and eased it open, hearing someone sniffing as he opened it. "Mai?" He called softly as he put his head round the door, seeing Mai in the shadows lying face down on the bed with her head buried in her folded arms. The heavy curtains of the room were shut, only the SPR video camera standing out of place in the room. Everything else was neatly put away and looked like it belonged there.

"Just go away, okay?" Mai replied quietly, her body shaking as she cried. _How could I have been so stupid_ _? He's bound to know now!_ _Only a complete idiot wouldn't be able to work it out! I don't want to hear him reject me._ She thought in embarrassment, waiting for the cold rebuke or indifferent let down. She felt hands on her shoulders, gentle hands, firm hands, cold hands. She felt herself being turned over and came face to face with Naru, but something was different about him. "Naru?" She asked uncertainly as he climbed onto the bed with her, straddling her hips as he leaned forward on his arms, his head beside her ear. She felt a cold shiver at his closeness, droplets of water dripping from his still damp hair as he nuzzled her, his breath hot on her neck.

"Mika." He sighed as he breathed in her fragrance. Mai froze and looked across at Naru in horror, her heart pounding as he looked at her with eyes filled with warmth. Mai forced a laugh as she shifted uncomfortably beneath the older teen, very conscious that only bathrobes separated their bodies, the heat of his skin burning through her despite the chill she felt.

"Naru! That's not funny; now get off! The others will be wondering where we are." She said brightly, her voice shaking despite the jovial tone of her voice as she put her hands on his shoulders and tried to push him back, but he wouldn't move. It was like trying to push back a mountain. "Naru. Get off!" She ordered firmly, panic setting in as he looked down at her with a slightly hurt expression, his warm eyes getting a little cooler at her rejection.

"Mika, why do you fight me?" He asked in a deep purr as he leaned down and licked her ear gently, the feeling hot and wet, his breath ghosting across the damp skin. Mai felt a shiver go through her body and started struggling, feeling Naru's body weight pressing onto hers more firmly. She fisted her hands in his white robe, trying to force him back, turning her body to tip him off, and bending her knees to get purchase on the mattress beneath, but it was no good. Her feet slipped on the silken sheets, Naru was far too heavy and well balanced to be tipped, and far too strong to be pushed back.

"No! Naru stop it!" She cried frantically, helplessly trying to throw him off. _Oh god_ _; he's possessed!_ She realised as he reached for the belt of his robe and tugged it loose, letting Mai's struggling hands push the white material off his toned shoulders. The younger girl pulled her hands back and laid them on Naru's bare shoulders, straightening her arms and locking her elbows to hold him back. Naru gave her an amuse smile as he sat back on his heels, the young teen letting out a cry of objected as the boy above her snatched her wrists and forced her arms upwards. Mai squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her legs together, dreading what she knew he was going to do. She felt him pulling her robe open, but she was powerless to stop him while one of his hands held both of hers above her head. "Naru; please stop." She begged in a whisper as he started kissing a line along her collarbone. He released her hands and moved one up to the back of her head and the other down to her breasts. Mai gritted her teeth and tried to get away, using her hands to try and push him back again.

"Mika, look at me." Naru ordered in a soft voice as he caressed her cheek. Mai opened her watering eyes and looked into his, suddenly feeling her body weaken as if her strength had been completely sapped. _What's going on? I can't move! I can't move and I can't even speak!_ She thought fearfully as silent tears slipped from the corners of her eyes, seeing a smile cross Naru's lips as he leaned down and kissed her mouth. She could only lie there helpless beneath him as his lips plundered hers, his tongue creeping into her mouth to tangle with her lifeless one. He continued his way from her lips to her neck and soon trailed a wet path to her breasts. _Please stop! I don't want this! Naru! Please! Help me!_ She cried inwardly as she felt one of his hands slip between her now weak legs, pulling them apart so that he could kneel between them.

"M-Mai!" Naru gasped above her as he pulled back, his body shaking as he fought for control. He planted a hand on either side of her as he forced himself up, holding himself above her. He panted heavily as he gasped for breath, straining to hold back the presence that tried to envelop him. His blue eyes swam with remorse and fear as he looked into Mai's terrified hazel orbs.

"Naru!" Mai cried, suddenly free from the trance of whatever it was that had subdued her. She reached up, soft hands placing themselves firmly on Naru's chest to help support his weight as his arms shook. He gritted his teeth as his body lowered; his nose almost touching Mai's as he held himself above her, feeling her legs close against his, trapping his thighs between hers.

"Mai, I-I can't…I'm sorry." He whispered apologetically. He couldn't believe he was so weak; he desperately didn't want to do this, to hurt the girl beneath him, especially like this. He couldn't believe that all he could do was apologise. "I don't want…' His voice cracked, tears sliding down his pale cheeks before the spirit once again replaced him. The tears stopped falling as the spirit took hold, guilt replace with lust as the teen leaned closer. _No! Please stay! Don't leave!_ _Naru!_

"No! Get out of him! Give him back!" She cried as she pounded helplessly on Naru's chest, her tears blinding her vision. Her hazel eyes widened as she felt Naru's body shift between her legs, something unfamiliar prodding her thigh and sliding further up as Naru's hips rolled forwards. Mai's mouth fell open in objection as she realised what was coming. _No way!_

"Damn it! John!" Monk-san shouted as he burst into the room and tackled Naru, taking him down to the floor with a loud thud. Mai lay there shaking; barely noticing as John entered wearing his priest robes, bible and holy water in hand. Before she knew what was happening, Lin was sitting beside her on the bed, gently pulling her up and closing her robe. Mai looked up at him blankly before leaning into his chest and crying, feeling his body stiffen as his arms wrapped round her awkwardly, stroking her head lightly. For the first few moments it was like hugging a suit of armour, but finally the stoic man loosened up, his embrace both warm and secure.

Mai turned her head and looked at the floor, where Naru still struggled against Monk-san's hold, almost getting free of him. It was like watching an animal. She's never seen Naru look like that, and doubted she would again as he pale skinned boy writhed and thrashed against the older man's grip. Monk-san let out a grunt as Naru tried to flip them, the monk holding Naru's wrists on either side of his head as he straddled the younger boy, who bucket and twisted in objection. John hurriedly knelt down and put a cross of holy water on his forehead before flipping through the bible, the action quick and practiced as if he'd done it a hundred times, which he probably had. Despite the solid spine, the Bible was slightly cracked, the corners bent with age and use.

"Our father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on Earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our." John recited, almost drowned out by Naru's snarling until suddenly Naru's body went limp and he leaned back to the carpeted floor exhaustion. A weak hand reached up to grip the sleeve of Monk-san's beige top, the older man automatically reaching down to comfort the younger boy.

"Did you stop him? Did I?" Naru asked fearfully, his blue eyes wide in terror. Monk-san stared at the boy, taken back by the unusual expression. Usually nothing would have rattled Naru, though Monk-san could hardly blame him this time. Tears pricked the edge of Naru's vision as he awaited the older man's answer, the hand fisted in the monk's top quivering as he waited.

"No; he didn't. We got here in time." Monk-san replied softly, gathering the boy up and cradling his naked body soothingly. Naru cried into Monk-san's shoulder uncontrollably, the older man holding him tighter in response and rubbing circles on his bare back. "Hey; it's okay; you're okay." Monk-san soothed as John grabbed Naru's robe and put it over the younger teen's shoulders, letting his hands rest there supportively as the naked boy tugged the robe tighter over himself.

"Mai, are you alright?" Lin asked as he looked down at the girl in his arms. Mai pushed herself back and forced a smile, tears still running down her cheeks as she looked up at the Chinese man's concerned expression. It was unusual to see the stoic man rattled, and he clearly wasn't used to dealing with a hysterical teenage girl, but still it meant a lot that he was trying.

"I'm fine." She replied shakily, finding that she couldn't stop crying despite herself. "I just need a minute okay?" She added tearfully as she leaned into his arms again, a small hand reaching up to grip the front of his shirt. He held her comfortingly and rubbed her back gently, occasionally running his long fingers through her honeyed locks. _He smells nice…comforting…I feel safe…_ After a while she heard Naru get to his feet and pick up the scattered papers, which had fallen from his grasp as the spirit first took over.

"Come on. We have work to do." Naru said coldly, not even looking at Mai as he left the room. She felt Lin getting up and caught his sleeve, the Chinese man looking back at her with an expression of curiosity with a hint of dread and discomfort.

"Thank you Lin-san." Mai murmured as she released him, pulling her knees up to her chest and burying her face. The older man said nothing before she heard his heavy footfalls departing, somehow feeling lonely. She felt the bed move and looked up to see Monk-san sitting next to her with his arms open. _He always knows…_ With a small smile Mai shifted closer and leaned on his chest, feeling his arms wrap round her, enveloping her in warmth and security. "How did you know?" She asked after a few moments of silence.

"Lin was watching the screens. We were talking for a minute and when he looked back he saw you and Naru in here and knew something wasn't right." Monk-san replied in a soothing tone as he wiped her eyes gently. It amazed her that the monk didn't have children. _He'll be such a great father…_

"Is he…going to be alright?" Mai asked as she looked up at the older man, enjoying the security of his arms. She tried not to think about it too much, the weight of Naru's body as he leaned down, the hot breath on her neck, the cold touch of his hands, the tears falling from his eyes as he looked down at her. She shivered lightly.

"I hope so." Monk-san replied as he looked at the door, interrupting Mai's thoughts. "Come on. You should eat something, and your clothes should be dry by now too." He added as he got to his feet with Mai in tow, the younger teen tying her robe tightly before following the monk, John following behind quietly. As soon as Mai was downstairs Fai rushed to her side and escorted them to the kitchen, where three of them sat and ate, John opting to join Lin and Naru in the living room.

"Are you alright? I don't know exactly what happened, but I hope you are." Fai said with his usual heart melting sincerity as he took Mai's hand across the table. His grip was soft and gentle with an underlying firmness that suited his character. She forced a smile for him as she pushed her only half empty plate away. She really didn't feel hungry.

"Fine…I'm full." She added as she got up and took her clothes from the worktop above the tumble dryer.

"You get changed in here. We'll wait outside." Monk-san decided as he got to his feet, Fai nodding his dutiful agreement as he accompanied the older man out into the hall, giving Mai a warm smile on the way by. Mai dressed quickly and looked at the kitchen door. _I really don't want to see anyone right now…I just want to be by myself._ She thought as she turned to the backdoor. She walked over and saw the key in the lock, opening the door quietly before she slipped out and began walking through the garden, her bare feet freezing in the snow. After a short while soaking in the cold calming atmosphere she went back inside and opened the door. "Hey; you took your time." Monk-san teased lightly, knowing he could be treading on eggshells. Mai looked up with a halfhearted smile and headed for the living room, where Naru was sitting on the sofa and Lin was sitting in the chair as usual. Mai hesitated before sitting next to Naru, seeing him stiffen as she sat down. After a few moments she looked at him, his eyes fixed to the sheets in his hands, scanning back and forth across the page.

"Naru?" She called quietly as she twisted her hands in her lap, desperately wanting to reach out and touch the older, now fully dressed, boy beside her. They had both been through something, something terrible, and right now she just wanted… _I just need…_

"Not now Mai, I'm working." He replied in his usual cold indifferent tone. Mai sat there for a moment before looking away sadly, holding her breath so that she didn't choke on the lump in her throat. She felt almost bitter as she clenched her fists in her lap, her eyes burning as they teared up again. _Of course he wouldn't…Idiot!_

"Excuse me." Mai said quickly as she got to her feet and left the room hurriedly, feeling her body beginning to shudder as she held back the tears. She felt her world turn as her stomach lurched, not even seeing Fai as she pushed past him into the hall.

"Mai!" She heard Monk-san call as she ran through the kitchen and out of the back door, running for the end of the garden.

 

* * *

 

"She's gone!" Monk-san snapped angrily as he re-entered the living room, throwing a glare at Naru, who was still looking at the same page with unmoving eyes. "Naru! What are you doing?" The monk demanded as he ripped the papers from the teen's hands and threw them in a rage, the pages scattering across the tidy living room floor.

"I am trying to do my job." Naru replied blankly, not looking up at Monk-san as his head dropped, his empty hands dropping between his knees as he leaned on his arms, blue eyes staring at the floor. It was impossible to know what he was thinking, but the older man wasn't in the mood to figure it out.

"Don't give me that Naru! I know what you went through was terrible, but she needs you right now! Are you just going to sit there? The state she's in there's no telling what she'll do!" Monk-san snapped in response, feeling a firm hand on his shoulder as he stepped closer to the teen. Looking over his shoulder he saw Lin, who gave him a look of warning. Monk-san gritted his teeth, knowing that the Chinese man wouldn't let him give Naru the kick he deserved. "Alright, fine! Sit there and pretend everything's fine, but if Mai gets hurt, or worse, then you just remember it's your fault and I am holding you personally responsible!" Monk-san warned as he stepped back, shrugging Lin's hand from his shoulder roughly as he stalked towards the open living room door.

"Hey, where did Fai go?" John asked suddenly as he looked around the room.

"Shit!" Monk-san swore as he ran into the hall with John close behind. If Fai and Mai had disappeared at the same time then that couldn't be good. Not good at all. "We'll check the house! Lin, Naru! Go check the garden!" Monk-san shouted as he and John ran up the stairs without giving the other two the chance to object or respond. Lin got up and went to the door, looking back at Naru, who hadn't moved.

"Naru, come on." He prompted in his usual deep tone, watching Naru bite his lip as he sat there hesitating. "Takigawa wasn't lying you know; she does need you, more than you could ever know." The older man said as he left the room, knowing it was useless to press Naru further. Naru paused and looked at the door. Mai had been hurt. It was his fault. Mai was gone. That was his fault. _But…_

"Where's Naru?" Monk-san asked as he leaned over the banister and looked down at Lin in disbelief. The older man stood alone in the entrance hall as he slipped on his shoes, looking up as the monk spoke. John was also looking down from above, both perplexed and troubled by Naru's absence.

"He's not." Lin began, but as the door behind him opened he paused and turned around.

"I'm here. Lin, check the front. I'm going out back." Naru directed as he slipped into his shoes and walked through the kitchen. Lin opened the front door and went out as Naru left.

 

* * *

 

Mai reached the well and walked up to the edge, sitting on the crumbling overgrown rim with her legs dangling inside the well. _What did I do wrong? Why is Naru so upset with me? He didn't even look at me when I spoke to him; he was so cold!_ She thought as tears slid down her cheeks, her small sobs echoing in the deep black hole. She leaned forward and looked down into the well, something about it making her uneasy. As she looked down she was sure she saw something. _Am I imagining things again?_ She wondered as she leaned further forwards, trying to get a better look. It just looked black below her now, but she was sure, so sure, she had seen something move.

"Hello?" She called hesitantly as she looked down, her voice sounding rough and whiney from her tears. _That's strange…I don't know why, but I feel like there's something down there…something…_ She trailed off as she tried to get a better look, screaming as she felt something grab her and pull her back roughly. When her feet hit the floor she found herself turned to face a very angry Naru, whose hands remained on her arms as he span her towards him.

"What the hell are you doing you little idiot? You know you're not meant to leave the house alone! What if someone had followed you? And what stunt were you trying to pull just now? If you had leaned any further forward you would have fallen in! You could have killed yourself!" He shouted as he shook her shoulders roughly, his heart pounding as he gripped her tightly. Mai cried out and stepped back, pushing him away as hard as she could. He felt the rough shove and released her, more from the surprise that she had pushed than her strength.

"Stop it! You're hurting me!" She cried, tears still sliding down her cheeks as she staggered back, free of Naru's tight grip. They stood across from each other, both panting from their tussle as silence fell between them. "Maybe if you weren't such a cold hearted jerk I wouldn't have stormed out! Maybe if you'd decided to talk to me instead of shutting me out and treating me like I don't exist I wouldn't have been upset!" She snapped heatedly, her tears drying up as anger took hold, the atmosphere between them thickening.

"It's not my fault that you can't keep your emotions in check! You need to grow up!" Naru retorted angrily, stepping closer the petite teen. Mai's hazel eyes widened at the hurtful remark, gritting her teeth as she glared at the ebony haired boy, who stared straight back, his blue eyes burning. She would have slapped him if he'd been close enough.

"See? You're doing it again! You're so clueless!" She snapped angrily, stepping closer to Naru. She was right before him now, barely half a foot between their tense bodies as they stared each other down. Naru folded his arms and glared down at Mai, whose hands were planted firmly on her hips as she glared up at him.

"I'm the clueless one? That's a joke! So tell me then, what is it that I'm so clueless about?" He demanded harshly, his face a few inches away from hers. Mai felt like she was going to start ripping her own hair out he was such a clueless idiot. She lost all control as she reached up, her hands slapping the older boy's chest roughly as she replied.

"Naru, you idiot; I'm in love with you!" She cried, clamping her hands over her mouth as she turned away quickly. She hadn't even realised what she was saying until it was too late. He'd definitely heard her this time, and there was no way she could take it back or get out of it. Her face turned red as she stared at the well, her heart pounding. Behind her Naru was left stunned and speechless. "Well? What are you waiting for? This is where you're supposed to mock and taunt me, boost your ego, tell me I'm stupid! Go ahead! Make fun of me like you always do!" Mai snapped. Her body was stiff and poised, waiting for the inevitable rebuke. _Why did I tell him? I'm such an idiot!_ She thought as she started crying again, her hands remaining stiffly by her sides as hot tears slid down her cheeks. _What's he waiting for? Did he just leave?_ She wondered, gasping as Naru's arms wrapped around her from behind and pulled her to his chest. Naru turned her round in his grasp and looked down at her, his eyes warm, but uncertain. "Naru?" She stammered questioningly as he reached up and brushed the tears from her cheeks.

"Mai." He sighed as he leaned down and gently brushed her lips with his own, sending a wave of warmth through Mai's body as she slowly reached up and wrapped her arms around his slightly stiff shoulders. He kissed her again, just as softly, his lips lingering on hers as he slowly melded into her. Mai felt his tongue run along her bottom lip and opened her mouth obligingly, moaning lightly as his hand came up and caressed the back of her neck as he deepened the kiss, his tongue entering her mouth and entwining with hers. She heard him groan as her tongue hesitantly dipped into his mouth. One of her hands reached up and ran through his thick ebony locks. _If this is a dream please God don't wake me up!_ She thought as they both pulled back gasping for breath.

Mai blushed and looked at the snowy ground, her hands still loosely on his shoulders while his were still resting on her waist. She felt one of his hands leave her waist to caress her cheek, moving down to lift her chin. She looked up into his oceanic eyes and saw the warmth still there, tinged with something slightly darker, but not unpleasant. He smiled and leaned forward, nuzzling her forehead gently.

"So that's what your little tantrum was about." He taunted in his usual business tone, pulling her closer as she started pulling back, her small fists pounding his shoulders. He grunted at the small painful impacts, surprised she hit so hard.

"Why do you always have to turn everything I do or say into a joke? You're always like that with me!" She snapped crossly, feeling embarrassed and used as she looked at the chest of his black shirt. Her hands stilled, her fists opening to lay flat against his clothed shoulders.

"Don't deny me one of life's small pleasures." He replied offhandedly, groaning his objection as she pounded his shoulder again. Mai sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder as he chuckled, breathing in his scent and fighting back a moan as she inhaled. _God, what is he wearing? It smells so good!_ She thought as she nuzzled his shoulder, which was no longer stiff as he accepted her weight. "Come on…The others will be wondering where we've gotten to." He said quietly as he released her and walked away. She stood there and watched his retreating back. _He didn't say the words_ _…he didn't say 'I love you'_ _…_ She thought as he stopped and turned round with warm eyes, giving her a slight smile as he held a hand out to her. Mai smiled and ran to catch up, taking his hand to feel it grip hers firmly as they walked back to the house, letting go of each other's hands as they saw Monk-san waiting by the back door.

"They're back!" The older man called into the house, his tone full of relief. Mai looked up at Naru, who once again had his narcissist mask firmly in place, but before she looked away and started moving towards the house she saw that warmth flicker in his eyes, the look reserved just for her. _But one day he will._

To be continued...


End file.
